Responsabilité et conséquences
by Blue apples
Summary: Thorin & cie se rendent aux monts de fer pour voir le clan de Daïn. Mais au cours de leur trajet, ils perdent Fili et Dwalin sans s'en rendre compte et n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé.
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est ma toute première histoire sur le site. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**(Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas).**

**Remarque: Je n'ai pas du tout lu le livre, donc il pourra peut-être y avoir des incohérences. Dans ce cas, veuillez m'en excuser.**

**Résumé: Thorin & cie se dirigent au monts de fer pour voir le peuple de Daïn, mais au cours de leur trajet, ils perdent deux nains. Que s'est-il passé, et comment vont-ils faire pour les retrouver?**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Les monts de fer; Domaine des nains du clan de Daïn, fils de Naïn. Thorin et ses douze compagnons partirent d'Erebor pour aller à leur rencontre, dans le but d'avoir leur aide pour reconstruire le royaume des dégâts infligés par le dragon Smaug, quelque peu de temps après la bataille des cinq armées. Leur voyage les poussa à passer dans de nombreuses grottes, à traverser d'innombrables plaines désertes, sans vie. Ils connaissaient le chemin comme leur poche. Cependant, pour la première fois, ils s'écartèrent de leur route habituelle pour prendre un raccourci. Dans la forêt se trouvait un immense passage, édifié au pied d'une montage de roche, vêtue par de longues branches de chênes qui la recouvrait. Ils s'aventuraient dans l'inconnu, et ils pénétrèrent à nouveau dans une grotte. Celle-ci était plus hostile par rapport aux autres, elle avait quelque chose de différent. Plus noire, plus glauque, elle évoquait la noirceur des ténèbres. Les nains n'y prêtèrent aucune attention. Leur marche était longue, ils firent de nombreuses pauses pour manger, boire, se reposer. Le massif montagneux des monts de fer n'était plus très loin.

Les nains reprirent leur route. Tous marchèrent l'un à coté de l'autre avant que des bruits se fassent entendre. Des cris résonnaient, des pas lourds s'entendaient. Elle était habitée, comme beaucoup d'entre elles. Des Orques étaient ici, ils les avaient entendu et ils étaient très nombreux. Ils se rapprochaient d'eux très rapidement. Le groupe se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sans se retourner, fuyant leur ennemi. Thorin en tête de gondole, les guidait. Malheureusement, depuis leur entrée, ils ne s'étaient pas aperçu que l'endroit était truffé de piège. Tout se passa au cours de leur course. Deux d'entre eux disparurent...

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Le sol s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds. Ils firent une chute de plusieurs mètres avant de s'écraser à terre. Leurs corps leur faisaient mal, leurs armes étaient lourdes, comme si le poids avait triplé. Ils avaient heurtés violemment les parois des murs, les écorchures avaient déchirés leurs vêtements. Leurs têtes leur donnaient l'impression qu'elles allaient éclater tant la descente fut violente. Heureusement, il n'y eut pas de grosses blessures. Ils se relevèrent difficilement. L'un tituba sur le coté et se rattrapa en posant sa main contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Le deuxième s'aida des ses genoux et de ses mains et mit un pied devant l'autre.

Puis dans un bruit de grincement métallique, un claquement se fit entendre du haut.

- Ça va aller? Fili fit un signe de la tête en guise de réponse.

- Et toi?

- Oui, mais j'ai connu mieux.

Il regarda tout autour de lui. L'endroit était petit, mais assez grand pour eux deux. La roche était humide, de la moisissure y était incrustée. Des gouttes d'eau à forte réverbération tombaient à terre toutes les secondes. L'air était glacial et il faisait très sombre, mais il voyait tout de même le visage de son compagnon. Il leva les yeux au ciel. La trappe s'était refermée. Ils étaient tombés dans un guet-apens.

- Où est-ce qu'on est?

- Nous devons êtres dans les souterrains.

- Dans les souterrains? Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en avait.

- Nous avons vu que la surface.

- Tu crois que les autres ont déjà remarqué que nous ne sommes plus là?

- Je ne sais pas, mais nous devons trouver un moyen pour les rejoindre. Nous ne sommes pas seuls...

Le plus vieux avança tandis que Fili jeta une dernière fois un coup d'œil aux alentours. Un seul passage s'offrait à eux, une luminosité minime les guidait. Ils devaient absolument remonter à la surface.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

- Vite! Dépêchez vous! S'écria Thorin.

Les nains continuaient de courir à vive allure, sans rien avoir entendu. Trop de bruit, trop de précipitation. Ils étaient pourchassés comme du gibier. Ils aperçurent la sortie qui était proche. La lumière des rayons du soleil l'éclairait avec clarté. L'obscurité s'effaçait doucement derrière eux.

- Allez!

Ils se dépêchèrent et sortirent un à un, tous exténués. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade. Dos courbé, paume des mains sur les genoux, chacun reprenait son souffle.

- Tout le monde va bien?

Un oui sortit de la bouche de chacun d'entre eux.

- J'ai bien cru qu'on ne s'en sortirait pas. Dit Ori.

- Je te le fait pas si bien dire.

- On serait resté une minute de plus et on était cuit.

- Cuit comme des poulets. Dit Bofur en riant.

- De toutes les grottes où l'on a passé, il faut qu'on tombe sur celle qui soit habitée. On aurait mieux fait de continuer notre route. Dit Dori.

- Désolé d'avoir voulu prendre un raccourci. Dit Bofur.

- A l'avenir, refait moi savoir de ne pas t'écouter. Lui dit Nori.

- Hé! Regardez, vous n'êtes pas content? On est sorti, tout va bien, et on à gagné du temps, grâce à moi.

- Oui, sauf qu'on a faillit y passer.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Donc vous pouvez me remercier.

- En tout cas, tu n'étais pas obligé de me passer dessus.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait, c'est toi qui n'avançait pas Gloin.

- Est-ce que tu insinues que je suis lent?

- Tu l'es toujours mon vieux, mais pas autant que Bombur. Il lui mit une tape sur l'épaule et regarda en direction du roux en lui souriant et se moquant légèrement

- Quoi?

- Rien. Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose? Les autres rigolèrent. Thorin les regarda, Balin à ses cotés.

- Au moins, ils n'ont pas perdu le sens de la plaisanterie.

- Oui.

- Attendez, où est Fili? Et Dwalin?! Demanda Kili d'un air affolé.

Ils se retournèrent et scrutèrent les environs, rien, aucune trace des deux nains, seulement les arbres dont on ne pouvait pas savoir la hauteur tant ils étaient grands, et les plaines qui étaient au loin tel les dunes de sable du Sahara.

- On les a perdu!

- C'est impossible, ils étaient derrière moi! Dit Bofur.

- Comment ça derrière toi? Et tu n'as rien vu?!

- Non!

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- Il faut qu'on y retourne!

Kili s'élança vers la grotte avant d'être arrêté brusquement par son oncle.

- Non attend! Nous ne pouvons pas y aller maintenant, les Orques sont toujours là!

- Thorin, ils sont dedans! Nous devons y retourner! Qui sait ce qui a pu leur arriver?! Thorin!

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point c'est dangereux? Tu es inconscient! Tu veux te faire tuer c'est ça?! C'est ça que tu veux?!

- Mais...

Kili le suppliait du regard. Thorin eu mal au cœur en le voyant ainsi. Il regarda Balin qui approuvait sa décision.

Le grand nain était tout à fait d'accord avec son neveu, cependant, il ne voulait pas mettre en péril la vie de tous les autres. Il préférait attendre. Les Orques étaient trop nombreux et ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée d'eux. Kili ne le comprenait pas, c'était son frère et son meilleur ami dont il s'agissait , ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser. Il prit sur lui, serra les poings et ne dit rien.

- Éloignons-nous, ne restons pas là, ils pourraient nous voir. Ordonna Thorin.

Thorin s'éloigna de Kili, et tous les autres le suivirent. Sauf le jeune nain qui était planté devant la grotte, la regardant. Il y retournerait coûte que coûte.

- Kili! Vient!

Il se tourna pour faire face à Thorin qui l'attendait avec impatience, et allèrent se cacher un peu plus loin, le temps que les choses se tassent.

- Vous croyez qu'on va les retrouver? Demanda Ori.

- Bien sûr, quelle question! Ne dit pas de bêtises. Lui répondit Gloin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bien pu se passer...

- Vous avez vu quelle que chose? Les Orques ne les ont quand même pas eu, ils étaient encore loin de nous, on ne les voyait même pas.

- Il faudrait croire que si. Personne ne peut disparaître comme ça, à part avec de la magie.

- Je me demande si Gandalf y arriverait.

- A faire quoi?

- A faire disparaitre quelqu'un, n'oublions pas que cet un magicien.

- J'espère qu'ils vont bien et qu'on va vite les retrouver...

- Je vais aller voir Kili pour savoir comment il va. Dit Bofur.

Le jeune nain était dans son coin tout seul, isolé des autres, ne bougeant pas, les yeux rivés au loin sur la grotte. Il ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée de Bofur vers lui.

- Est-ce que ça va?

- Quoi? Il tourna la tête vers lui.

- Je te demande si tu vas bien.

- Ah euh...Oui.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr que Fili et Dwalin vont bien.

- J'espère... Thorin a raison, je suis trop inconscient... Il regarda son oncle.

- Il a fait ça pour toi, pour te protéger. Ne lui en veut pas.

- Non je ne lui en veut pas, je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir. Il n'a pas fait ça que pour me protéger, mais pour nous protéger.

- Oui...

- Si ça se trouve, à l'heure qu'il est, nous serions déjà tous morts... Tous mort, et par ma faute.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, donc tu n'as pas à culpabiliser, vu que nous sommes tous ici. Enfin... Tu m'as compris.

- Oui.

- Ton frère est fort, il va se débrouiller. Et Dwalin est avec.

- Oui...

Thorin, lui, était adossé à un rocher perdu dans ses pensées, se posant mille et une question. Balin vint à lui.

- Crois-tu que j'ai fait le bon choix Balin?

- Oui. Kili est grand, il peut comprendre.

- Comment a t-on pu les perdre! Je ne comprends pas! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé!

- S'ils sont ensemble, je sais que Dwalin prendra soin de Fili.

- Oui... Je sais qu'il fera tout pour le protéger. Et si ce n'est pas le cas Balin? S'ils ne sont pas ensemble, s'ils ont été attaqués, voir capturer, comment va t-on faire pour les retrouver? C'est immense, et on ne sait même pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Vivant ou mort, nous les ramènerons. Nous avons dépassés n'importe quelle situation ensemble, et celle-ci ne sera pas la dernière. J'ai confiance en toi Thorin.

- Merci.

Un quart d'heure passa depuis leur sortie, leur ennemi n'était plus là, il les avait perdu en chemin. Thorin se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée, Kili à ses talons. Il s'arrêta, rentra à petit pas, regardant au loin, tout était calme.

- C'est bon! Venez! Dit-il tout doucement.

Ils entrèrent avec prudence, sans un bruit, ne devant pas se faire repérer. Les Orques étaient toujours là, quelque part...

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, alors verdict? reviews? pour me dire votre avis, si je continue ou non.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici donc le chapitre 2, que j'ai entièrement refait à neuf, et qui était censé être le début du chapitre 3.  
**

**J'espère ne pas trop m'avoir mélangé les pinceaux, en les faisant tous parler. Si vous pouvez me dire votre avis, j'en serai ravie. :-)**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Les nains marchaient silencieusement, ne courant pas, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas se faire réentendre par les Orques. Thorin menait le groupe, le regard fixé droit devant, sûr de lui, avançant avec assurance, sans peur, et déterminé à retrouver ses compagnons. C'était le chef de la compagnie et il devait montrer l'exemple. Mais sous ses airs de dur à cuir qui ne laissait rien transparaitre, il était terriblement inquiet. Son neveu et un de ses meilleurs amis avaient disparus, et il espérait de tout cœur les revoir. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si ce n'était pas le cas. Il regardait de temps en temps Kili, pour voir si tout allait bien. Il avait parfois le regard vide, on pouvait dire qu'il avait perdu une moitié de lui. Son grand frère était un modèle, il faisait tout avec, ils étaient inséparables, tel des siamois. Difficile d'en rencontrer un sans que l'autre ne soi derrière. Fili prenait énormément soin de lui, toujours là, à le protéger quoiqu'il arrivait. Il avait du mal à accepter le fait de se retrouver seul. Bien sûr, il y avait Thorin, Balin et tous les autres, mais celui qui manquait, qui faisait un vide était sans conteste son frère. Concernant Dwalin, il prenait également une grosse place dans sa vie, il lui avait appris beaucoup de choses, le maniement des armes avec Thorin, comment se battre. C'était en quelque sorte un deuxième oncle, il avait énormément de respect envers lui.

- Bofur, te souviens-tu de la dernière fois où tu les as vu? Demanda Thorin qui s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

- Non je... Je ne sais plus trop.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Il n'en pensait pas moins, la situation était grave. Fili et Dwalin étaient peut-être seuls chacun de leur coté, ils pouvaient être blessés, perdu, mort, tout était envisageable. Ces pensées venaient régulièrement lui hanter l'esprit. Il n'imaginait pas non plus ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête de son autre neveu, c'était peut être pire.

- Kili! Ne t'éloignes pas trop, je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi.

L'intéressé se retourna, et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il prenait parfois les devants, n'attendant personne, ce qu'il venait de faire en ce moment même. Son comportement avait un peu changé depuis l'absence des deux nains, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible. Dans un sens il s'en voulait de s'éloigner du groupe, étant un peu trop personnel, et dans l'autre, non. Il ne voulait pas attendre, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il ne s'arrêterait pas de courir, quitte à aller jusqu'à l'épuisement total, mais il devait suivre le groupe, ce n'était pas le moment qu'il s'égare. Son oncle s'approcha de lui.

- Je sais que tu es pressé Kili, on l'est tous, mais nous devons faire attention, ne t'aventures pas tout seul loin de nous.

- Je sais Thorin, je suis désolé.

- Oui, et je ne pense pas que Fili tolérerait ça, surtout si tu te fais tuer. Nous allons les retrouver.

- Oui... Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. De mon... Comportement...

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Kili. Ta réaction était tout à fait normal.

- Hé! Regardez! Là! Tous regardèrent Balin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Il y a un chemin!

- Un chemin? Ça? Tu appelles ça un chemin? Dit Bofur en s'approchant.

- Tu veux que ça soit quoi d'autre?

- On ne l'a pas vu tout à l'heure. Dit Ori.

- Comment voulais-tu qu'on le voit, je te signal qu'on était poursuivi.

- Oui, et il faut vraiment avoir de bon yeux.

Un chemin très étroit menant dans une sorte de crevasse était à leur portée. La hauteur des murs de roche qui les entouraient était immense. La pénombre était minuscule, et c'était très oppressant, un claustrophobe ne pourrait pas y aller. Chacun d'entre eux regardait l'entrée se demandant s'ils allaient y passer ou non, jusqu'à ce que Thorin prenne la décision.

- Nous allons l'emprunter.

- Quoi? Pourquoi? Demanda Gloin.

- Parce qu'on les a peut-être perdu ici.

- Des Orques sont peut-être passés par là. C'est possible qu'ils aient empruntés deux chemins. Dit Balin.

- Oui. Nous devons aller voir. Approuva Kili.

- Quoi? Vous voulez allez voir pour savoir si des Orques sont passés par là, c'est ça ce que vous dites?

- En résumé, oui.

- Ou alors, Fili et Dwalin se sont peut-être cachés ici, le temps que les Orques passent non?

- Et pourquoi ils ne sont plus là?

- Nous ne savons pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé, donc nous devons explorer toutes les possibilités.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on aille là dedans? C'est tout petit. Constata Dori.

- Nous devons peut être nous séparer, la grotte est immense, qui sait où ce chemin va nous mener? Ce n'est peut être pas le bon? Thorin s'approcha de Ori. Il était parfois un peu naïf.

- Je ne permettrai pas de perdre encore l'un de vous, ce n'est pas la peine d'y penser c'est compris? Nous restons tous ensemble.

- Je vois mal des Orques passer par là. On se trompe surement. Dori a raison, c'est très petit, et les Orques sont quand même de grosses créatures.

- Il y en a peut-être des petits, ou il y a des Gobelins. Eux passent. Si ça se trouve, on s'est trompés, on a mal entendu. C'était peut-être des gobelins et non des Orques. Dit Nori.

- On reconnait le bruit qu'ils font entre mille. Je peux t'assurer que ce n'était pas des gobelins. Lui affirma Kili.

- C'est pour ça que nous devons aller voir. Nous ne les avons pas vu, personne ne les a vu.

- Alors on a des Orques, et maintenant il y aurait des Gobelins? Fili et Dwalin ne se seraient quand même pas fait avoir par des Gobelins! S'exclama Bofur.

- S'ils sont nombreux si... Tu as bien vu ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Ils sont quand même redoutable malgré leur petite taille.

- C'est vrai...

- Donc qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On y va?

- Oui.

- On s'écarte quand même de notre chemin. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça soit le bon. On s'aventure dans l'inconnu.

- Tout est inconnu ici.

- Oui, mais là... Là, c'est... Vraiment l'inconnu.

- Et si un de nous allait en éclaireur? Pour voir si ça vaut la peine de y aller? Demanda Gloin.

- Non. Je vous le redit, nous ne nous séparons pas. Aucun de vous ira en éclaireur. Personne! Si on doit y aller, c'est ensemble.

- Il a raison. Il suffit qu'il arrive encore quelque chose.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne te souviens pas de la dernière fois où tu les as vu Bofur? Lui redemanda Thorin.

- Non... Il faut dire que je me concentrait plus à courir qu'a regarder derrière moi.

- Tu n'as même pas une fourchette? Avant, ou après? Lui demanda Balin.

- Je ne sais plus, c'était peut-être ici, ou après, je ne sais plus, j'en ai aucune idée. Chaque recoin de cet endroit se ressemble, je ne peux pas vous dire.

- On y va. Et si l'on voit que ça ne va pas, on fait demi-tour. D'accord?

- D'accord...

- Bizarrement, je le sens pas bien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on passe là. Mais bon... Si nous devons y aller, en route.

- Ça va bien se passer.

- Je vous le répète. Si ça ne va pas, on s'en va. Kili, tu passes devant, je reste derrière.

- Okay.

Kili passa devant pour les guider. Thorin préférait assurer les arrières. Sait-on jamais ce qu'il pouvait encore se passer. Si l'un d'entre eux devait encore disparaitre, il le verrait. Ils s'y engouffrèrent un à un et marchaient à la queue leu leu, tous se suivaient les uns derrière les autres, faisant extrêmement attention.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

- Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds! Il y a d'énormes cailloux. Prévenu Kili.

- Pas que des gros, j'ai faillit trébucher. Lui dit Bifur.

- Moi aussi. On ne voit vraiment pas grand chose.

- Je n'aime pas ça, j'ai horreur des endroits comme celui-là. J'ai l'impression qu'on va rester coincé. Dit Gloin.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Regarde, Bombur passe, alors tout va bien.

- Oui, mais ça n'empêche pas que je n'aime pas ça.

- Tu n'es pas le seul. Ça m'oppresse aussi. Lui dit Dori.

- J'espère qu'on ne va pas rester là longtemps.

- Hé! Il y a un mort là-bas. Leur dit Kili.

- Quoi? Un mort? Ici? Nori était surpris.

- Où ça? Demanda Bofur.

- Devant, quelle question.

- Oui, je me doute.

- Il y a dû avoir de l'activité. Il n'est pas mort comme ça. Dit Balin.

- Il était peut-être blessé et il est mort non? Que ferait-il ici?

- C'est possible.

- Qu'est-ce que ça pue. C'est atroce.

Le squelette était assis, entre les deux parois, tête en arrière, appuyée contre le mur, une main sur le ventre et l'autre à terre. Ses habits étaient en lambeaux, des vers sortaient de ses cavités orbitaire. Il était là depuis un long moment. Aucune arme n'était vers lui, et rien ne pouvait indiquer la cause de sa mort. Sa chair avait pourrie, et les vers et autres insectes existant dans cette grotte s'étaient chargés de dévorer son organisme. Kili l'enjamba, l'observant d'un œil. Les autres suivirent. Thorin s'arrêta quelques secondes vers lui, le regardant, mais sans aucunes pensées, puis il continua.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'il faisait ici. Dit Oin.

- Il y en a encore un autre! Et encore un là-bas! S'écria Kili.

- Quoi?! C'est pas possible!

- Encore?

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là nous aussi.

Il arriva vers le premier, qui était allongé à terre, étendu de tout son long, comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé de derrière. Le jeune nain s'accroupit vers lui pour l'observer.

- Une flèche! Il l'enleva de l'os, et la cassa. Il a été attaqué!

La flèche avait traversé son corps, perçant son cœur en plein milieu. Il n'avait eu aucune chance. Kili se dirigea vers le deuxième macchabée qui était également allongé quelques mètres plus loin dans la même position. Celui-ci était entouré de flèche, et une en particulière, était plantée comme un piquet au sommet de son crâne.

- Lui aussi! Je crois que tu avais raison Balin. Ils passent surement par là.

- Regarde. Comment cette flèche a pu atterrir sur son crâne. Tu as vu comment elle est disposée? Lui dit Balin.

Kili le regarda et le vieux nain leva les yeux au ciel, puis les autres firent de même. Personne ne s'était aperçu de quelque chose, pas un seul avait levé la tête depuis leur entrée. Pourtant leur ennemi pouvait les attaquer et les tuer du haut, ce cadavre était surement en train de courir essayant de leur échapper, et s'était prit une flèche en plein dans le crâne, lui donnant le coup fatal, puis il était tombé face contre terre. Ils pouvaient apercevoir au-delà de la grandeur des murs une fente, qui était surement un passage. Le groupe se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en train de marcher dans un couloir de la mort, pouvant être tués à tout moment, sans s'en apercevoir.

- Ils nous attaquent aussi du haut! Il doit surement y avoir un endroit qui rejoint le dessus. Prenez garde! Leur dit Thorin.

- Ils peuvent nous attaquer par devant, pas derrière, et maintenant par le haut?! Il manquait plus que ça. Je crois que je ne vais pas arrêter de regarder en l'air maintenant.

- Non! Aucun de vous ne va regarder en l'air d'accord? Seulement Kili et moi nous chargeons de le faire, ne vous en occupez pas, vous marchez, et vous faites comme si de rien n'était.

Thorin avait les bons mots pour essayer de les rassurer, mais tous les nains ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de faire le contraire, ils avaient les yeux partout. Ils avançaient prudemment et ralentissaient par moment sans s'en rendre compte, terrifié à l'idée d'être attaqué par le haut. Leur vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, et en quelques secondes, elle pouvait leur être enlevée.

- Je déteste c'est endroit. J'ai l'impression qu'on va directement dans un piège, et qu'on se livre à eux.

Ils marchèrent encore une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis Kili vit quelque chose. Il força sur ses yeux, mais n'était pas sûr car l'obscurité pouvait contredire sa vision.

- Hé! Je crois que ça s'agrandit vers le fond!

- C'est vrai?

- Je crois!

- Enfin!

Ils continuèrent de marcher à petite allure, sans se précipiter, jusqu'à rejoindre l'agrandissement. Kili avait vu juste. Le passage s'agrandissait bel et bien. Mais il n'avait rien vu de ce qui les attendait derrière. Kili stoppa net et arrêta les autres par la même occasion. Balin se cogna contre son dos, car il fut surpris de son arrêt, sans avoir rien dit.

- Pardon. Kili ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes Kili?

- Parce que... Kili avait les bras ballants, le regard perdu au loin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi on doit s'arrêter? Demanda Ori.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Kili?

- Kili! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Lui demanda Thorin de l'autre bout.

- Euh...

- Quoi?!

- Viens voir mon gars? Lui demanda Balin.

Kili se poussa légèrement pour que Balin puisse voir l'image qui s'offrait à eux. Une lignée de trous, ayant une forte ressemblance avec les gouffres, allait leur faire obstacle, et il était impossible d'en déterminer l'étendue.

- Je crois que nous avons un petit problème.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?**


	3. Chapter 3

- Je crois que nous avons un petit problème.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

- Quoi?!

- Quel problème?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Demanda Oin à Bofur.

- Il dit qu'il y a un problème.

- Et c'est quoi?

- Je ne sais pas, il ne l'a pas encore dit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Oui, dit nous! Quelques nains se mirent sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir.

- Hé bien... Il y a pleins de trous.

- Des trous?

- Oui, des trous.

- Quelle taille? Des gros, des petits?

- Des gros. Répondit Balin.

- Des gros?!

- Et alors? On peut passer non? Demanda Nori.

Thorin se faufila tant bien que mal entre ses amis pour rejoindre son neveu et Balin et constater par lui-même ce qui les attendait. Il s'arrêta, regardant au loin, sourcils froncés, réfléchissant. Ils avaient le choix entre deux possibilités. Faire demi-tour et repasser par le chemin principal ou passer par celui-ci et continuer. Kili et Balin s'écartèrent pour que les autres puissent également venir voir et sortir de ce chemin si oppressant. Ils restèrent figés sur place, les yeux ébahis, ne pensant pas se trouver devant autant d'embuches et ne sachant pas jusqu'où elles s'étendaient. Ils ne s'y attendaient pas du tout. Au lieu d'être au bord d'une falaise, ils étaient au bord d'un trou à l'image d'un gouffre.

- Wouaaaa... Je crois que si j'aurais su ça avant, je ne serai pas venu. Déclara Bofur.

- Ce sont vraiment des gros gros trous... En tout cas pour celui-ci.

- Qui aurait cru qu'il y aurait des trous comme ça dans cette grotte. Elle est vraiment très bizarre.

- C'est une grotte, toutes les grottes sont bizarre Oin.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il y aurait ça. Dit Ori.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Thorin? Demanda Balin. Thorin? Il ne répondit pas. Thorin?

- Je crois qu'on devrait faire demi-tour, vous ne pensez pas? Suggéra Gloin.

- Il a raison, de toute façon nous sommes coincés.

- Non. Répondit fermement le chef.

- Quoi?

- Nous continuons.

- Mais tu as dis que s'il y avait quelque chose, on repartait. Tu as vu la taille?

- J'ai vu.

- Et tu veux faire quoi? Sauter par dessus? Demanda Kili en plaisantant.

- C'est tout à fait ça, il suffit de prendre notre élan et on passera.

- Quoi? Non mais tu rigoles? Il rigole non?

- Je ne crois pas.

- C'est pas vrai...

- Ils ne sont peut-être pas si gros que ça.

- Et qui dit qu'on va passer?

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai y arriver. Dit Bombur.

- Je suis sûr que tu pourras le faire. Lui affirma Thorin.

- Je ne suis pas un oiseau, je sais même pas si je pourrai sauter aussi loin.

- Les oiseaux ne sautent pas Bofur, ils volent. Le contredit Nori.

- C'est pareil.

- Ça m'a l'air d'être un petit peu loin non? Demanda Ori à Dori qui approuva.

- On est coincés Thorin, on ne va quand même pas continuer?

- Heureusement, ce ne sont que des trous. Je veux dire, qu'on peut juste tomber dedans, c'est tout.

- Et si on tombe, on fait comment pour remonter? Vous y avez pensé? Dori avait toujours les bonnes questions qui pouvait vous faire peur.

- On s'aidera.

- On ne sait même pas la profondeur qu'ont les autres. Vous avez vu celui-là? Si quelqu'un tombe dedans et qu'il ne peut plus remonter et qu'on ne peut pas l'aider? Qu'est-ce qu'on fera? Quelqu'un peut me le dire?

- Ne parle pas de ça, tu vas nous porter malheur. Répondit Gloin.

- Je dit seulement ce qui pourrait arriver.

- Personne ne tombera. Nous avons déjà fait beaucoup pire. Ce ne sont pas quelques trous qui vont nous arrêter. Souvenez-vous de tout ce que nous avons fait pour reconquérir Erebor. Vous n'allez pas me dire que ces trous vous font peur?

- Si ça se trouve ce chemin va nous mener nulle part et je ne crois pas que des Orques auraient pu prendre ce chemin Thorin, à moins qu'ils aiment s'amuser à sauter des trous.

- Nous pouvons nous attendre à tout de leur part, vous l'avez déjà remarqué non? Comment expliquez-vous les trois cadavres que nous avons vu?

- C'est vrai...

- Surtout celui qui a une flèche dans le dos...

- Moi je dit qu'il faut faire demi-tour. On ne sait pas où nous allons et ça m'a l'air de se corser. Le chemin ne me plaît pas du tout. Répéta Gloin.

- Il y a qu'un moyen de savoir où nous allons. Écartez-vous. Leur dit Thorin qui reculait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Demanda Kili.

- Sauter.

- Quoi?

- Mais Thorin! Pourquoi?

- Vu sous cet angle, je pencherai pour la négativité comme Dori et comme a dit Ori, ça m'a l'air d'être un peu loin Thorin. Dit Bofur qui commença à être pessimiste.

- Tient moi mes armes Balin. Il lui donna.

Thorin ne prêta aucune attention aux remarques de ses compagnons et recula de plusieurs mètres. Les autres lui firent de la place par obligation, s'écartant des deux cotés. Il souffla un bon coup, regardant droit devant et commença à courir sous le regard des ses amis, prit tout son élan et sauta, faisant un saut incroyable pour enfin arriver de l'autre coté. Il atterri les deux pieds en avant, mais manqua de tomber par terre à cause des gravillons qui le firent glisser. Il avança jusqu'au deuxième et regarda les autres, c'était faisable, certains étaient plus petits que d'autres et il y avait suffisamment de mètres pour prendre de l'élan. Ils pouvaient le faire, tout était réalisable. Il revint en arrière pour en informer la compagnie.

- Ouf, il est passé. Alors? Ça va?

- C'est bon, nous pouvons continuer, vous pouvez venir, vous pouvez le faire!

- Je ne veux pas te décevoir Thorin, mais je n'ai pas envie de passer là. Lui dit Nori.

- Ah! Enfin un qui est avec moi.

- On va peut-être dans une mauvaise direction et on perd peut-être notre temps? Surtout que nous pouvons encore faire demi-tour, on a pas fait autant de chemin que ça. Dit Ori.

- Il y a combien de trous encore Thorin? Demanda Balin.

- Je ne sais pas, mais il y en a déjà trois de sûr. Ils m'ont l'air d'être plus petits.

- Ils t'ont l'air?

- A mon tour alors. Poussez-vous. Dit Kili.

- Tu t'y mets aussi? Mais ça ne sert à rien!

- On peut toujours essayer Bofur. Qui ne tente rien à rien.

- Oui mais...

Kili recula comme son oncle, il y a quelques minutes de cela. Il inspira puis expira, ses pieds commencèrent à s'intercaler entre eux et il courut aussi vite que possible pour traverser ce trou. Il fit le vide total dans son esprit, sauta puis atterrit auprès de Thorin qui le rattrapa par le bras pour qu'il s'arrête.

- Kili est passé!

- Je savais qu'il pouvait le faire. Dit Oin.

- Vous pouvez venir! Ce n'est pas compliqué! Il leur fit signe avec la main, les invitant à les rejoindre.

- Pourquoi s'embêter à passer par là? On fait n'importe quoi. Et si on se divisait comme a dit Ori tout à l'heure? Ceux qui veulent passent par ici et les autres de l'autre coté.

- Non Gloin!

- Pourquoi faire compliquer quand on peut faire simple hein? Quelqu'un peut me le dire?

- Parce que nous aimons les complications. Répondit Bofur.

- Oui, mais cette complication je ne l'aime pas spécialement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Thorin? Demanda son neveu.

- Combien d'entre vous est prêt à me suivre? Demanda t-il, sachant malgré tout leur réponse.

- Mais tout le monde bien sûr!

- Donc vous venez! Et si l'on voit et que nous doutons que nous ne pouvons pas passer, nous faisons demi-tour.

- Oui...

- Je le répète encore une fois, nous restons ensemble!

Ils avaient passés beaucoup d'épreuves ensemble, mais quelques nains appréhendaient de passer par là. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient confrontés à un cas comme celui-ci et l'endroit n'envisageait rien de bon. Puis Balin fut attiré par quelque chose. Il se tourna et regarda en arrière. Il n'y avait rien derrière-eux, cependant une présence était là.

- Chut! Taisez-vous. Il mit son doigt devant sa bouche et se baissa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Baissez-vous!

A l'instar de leur compagnon, tous se baissèrent. Des bruits lourds résonnaient vers l'entrée, les échos qu'ils provoquaient venaient jusqu'à leur ouïe en bourdonnant. Plusieurs Orques marchaient sur l'axe principale, passant à coté de la direction qu'avait prit la compagnie. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être nombreux. Peut-être quatre ou cinq, néanmoins, le son qu'ils émettaient pouvait penser le contraire. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une minute. Ils se relevèrent sans un bruit, espérant qu'aucune de ces créatures se soit aventurée dans leur voie. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. L'assemblée baissait à présent leur tonalité. Ils avaient eu chaud.

- C'était quoi? Demanda Bombur.

- A ton avis. Ça pourrait être quoi? Des Orques voyons.

- Je crois que nous n'allons pas faire demi-tour et qu'il va falloir continuer. Dit Balin.

- Vous croyez qu'ils nous ont entendu? Demanda Ori en oubliant de parler à voix basse.

- Chut...

- Pardon...

- Pourquoi on pourrait pas faire demi-tour, ils sont passés, ils ne sont plus là. Dit Gloin qui ne voulait vraiment pas passer par ce chemin.

- Tu veux peut-être faire demi-tour et te retrouver à nouveau face à eux non? Tu pourras même leur dire Bonjour.

- Ne dit pas de sottises Bofur. Lui dit Balin.

- On y va alors? Demanda Oin.

- Je crois que nous n'avons guère le choix. On te suit Thorin.

- Oui, dépêchez-vous. Nous ne devons pas rester ici. Balin! Mes armes, lance les moi.

Il lui lança ses armes une à une, avec délicatesse, les positionnant en les tenant par le manche pour que Thorin puisse les rattraper facilement et éviter de se couper ou de se trancher un bras et qu'elles ne tombent au sol. L'acier résonnerait et pourrait attirer les Orques par ici. Le roi sous la montagne les attrapa et les remit à leur emplacement. La confiance entre les deux nains était mutuelle. Jamais ils n'avaient eu de doute l'un envers l'autre.

- Qui veut commencer? Bofur, à toi.

- Euh... Non non, ça ne presse pas, je vous regarde faire avant.

- Je vais le faire. De toute façon, tout le monde va le faire, chacun notre tour.

- C'est pas compliqué. Vous soufflez et vous courrez sans vous poser de question. Leur dit Kili.

- Écoutons le petit.

- Allez je me lance.

- Courage Balin.

Le vieux nain recula de quelques pas de plus que Thorin et Kili. Il avait besoin de beaucoup plus d'élan. Sa morphologie ne ressemblait pas du tout à la leur, étant âgé et moins athlétique qu'eux, mais il se débrouillait bien. Il fit exactement ce qu'il venait de dire, souffla, une fois, deux fois, se concentrant sur le point d'atterrissage, courra, sauta, sous l'œil de ses amis qui l'observèrent attentivement, comme s'ils regardaient un match de tennis et atterrit vers Thorin et son neveu qui le rattrapèrent à son tour.

- Il a réussi, il a réussi! Balin a réussi!

- J'ai bien cru qu'il allait tomber.

- Allez venez!

- Enfin de compte, ce n'est pas si loin que ça. Dit Balin.

- C'est vrai? Tu es sûr? Demanda Gloin.

- Oui.

- A toi Nori, c'est ton tour. Lui dit Son frère qui était derrière lui.

- Il semblerait.

Nori répéta exactement les mêmes gestes que ses prédécesseurs. Souffler, courir, s'élancer, puis atterrir. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Oin, Dori et de Bifur. Ils passèrent sans difficulté, cela paressait plus dur de l'autre côté, car il n'avait pas vraiment la même vision des choses. Une petite montée d'adrénaline traversait quand même leur corps à leur insu. Le stress était au rendez-vous quoiqu'ils pouvaient dire et penser. Mais ils prirent sur eux. Ce n'était qu'une question de première fois.

- Allez Ori! Tu peux le faire, n'ai pas peur!

- Mais j'ai peur de tomber.

- Tu ne tomberas pas et on est tous là, nous sommes des deux cotés.

- Oui...

- Et même si tu tombes, on viendra te récupérer. Lui dit Nori.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Il ne tombera pas.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Ori, tu vas y arriver. Gloin essaya de le rassurer après les paroles de son ami, qui lui, ne l'avait pas fait.

Il hocha la tête pour approuver. Il avait raison, il pouvait le faire. Les autres avaient réussi, alors pourquoi pas lui. Il souffla, recula, souffla une nouvelle fois, couru, sûr de lui et sauta en ayant malgré tout une petite frayeur.

- C'est bon, il est passé!

- Ça va Ori?

- Oui...

- Allez Bofur, à toi!

- Je préfère que Bombur passe avant moi, on ne sait jamais. Si il faut le repêcher, il faut bien qu'il y est au moins deux personnes qui soient de ce coté.

- Dépêchez-vous! Thorin s'impatientait.

- Allez!

- A toi mon gros.

Bombur avait toute la place pour passer, aucun d'eux ne le gênait. Il recula très très loin, fit le petit rituel du saut et il commença à courir, ses cuisses se frottèrent entre elles tant il était grassouillet, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il devint vite rouge et il soufflait, expirait en courant tel un coureur de haut niveau. Son poids était un fardeau pour ce genre d'activité, or, il n'avait pas d'autre choix de le faire. Il sauta et atterri de justesse, les autres le rattrapèrent par la main car il avait faillit tomber en arrière dû à son pied qui avait dérapé.

- Attention!

- C'est bon? Vous le tenez?

- Oui.

- C'est bien Bombur, bien joué.

- Reprends ton souffle, ça va aller.

- Allez à vous! Gloin!

- C'est parti!

Gloin passa sans inconvénient, mais malheureusement il atterri sur son frère qui ne s'était pas poussé pour lui laisser de la place, contrairement aux autres. Kili les aida à se relever.

- Aie! Tu aurais pu faire attention. Lui dit son ainé.

- Ça va?

- Oui.

- Désolé, c'est toi qui ne t'ai pas poussé.

- Si si je me suis poussé.

- Aaaah non.

- Bofur! Il ne reste que toi, vas-y!

- Je peux le faire, je peux le faire. Ce n'est pas si loin que ça. Je vais y arriver. Bombur a failli tomber, mais moi je ne tomberai pas, lui c'est normal. Se chuchota t-il.

Bofur était un peu stressé, voir beaucoup plus que les autres, il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il recula à son tour et s'arrêta, sautillant sur place en soufflant, se préparant à courir et s'élancer de toutes ses forces. Il souffla une énième fois et partit comme une fusée, faisant un bond aussi gigantesque soit-il. Il atterri très rapidement vers les autres, poursuivant sa course. Thorin le stoppa en le retenant par ses vêtements. Il avait vraiment pris beaucoup d'élan.

- Fiou. Il passa sa main droite sur son front en la faisant glisser.

- Tu vois? C'était pas si compliqué que ça.

- Je suis un vrai professionnel et je n'avais même pas peur.

- Que tu dis.

- Vous pensez pouvoir le refaire? Leur demanda Thorin.

- Oui.

- Il le faut bien.

- Très bien, allons-y.

Ils continuèrent la traversée, sautant chaque trou qui se trouvait face à eux, un à un, ne se précipitant pas pour ne pas faire d'erreur. Comme Thorin l'avait dit, ils étaient plus petits. Seul le premier avait été coriace. Bombur avait parfois du mal, mais il passait, il faisait vraiment beaucoup d'efforts. Bofur et Ori prenaient à chaque fois sur eux pour les traverser. Les uns des autres s'attendaient, aucun d'eux ne devaient s'éloigner. Puis la fatigue vint les envahir petit à petit, elle ne les ménageait pas, ils devaient parfois prendre beaucoup plus d'élan qu'auparavant. Il y avait par moment de nombreux trous et certains s'étaient transformés en gouffre, puis le chemin se faisait parfois plat. Leur route s'était élargie, ils marchèrent au ralenti pour récupérer un peu jusqu'au prochain obstacle. Thorin passait à chaque fois derrière eux et ils avaient tellement été perturbés qu'ils ne regardaient plus en l'air.

- Ça va? Demanda Thorin.

- Oui.

- Oui, mais c'est long.

- Je sais...

- Je crois que je n'aurai jamais autant sauté de ma vie. Dit Bombur.

- Et moi donc, je ne savais pas que j'étais capable d'en faire autant. En tout cas, tu te débrouilles comme un chef. Lui dit Son frère.

- J'ai faillit glisser tout a l'heure. Dit Ori.

- Oui moi aussi...

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais prenez sur vous. Nous avons surement fait la moitié du chemin.

- Et si ce n'était pas le cas? Je dis ça, parce qu'on en voit pas le bout. Dit Nori.

- Et bien, nous continuons quand même. Nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter là.

- Manquerait plus que ça, faire demi-tour!

- On s'est vraiment éloigné.

- Tu as raison. Je crois que nous sommes en train de nous perdre.

- Nous allons bien retomber sur une sortie, un chemin, nous pouvons pas rester là dedans, il y a forcement une issue.

- C'est quand même épuisant, nos bagages commencent à peser lourd en sautant. Dit Bofur.

- Le manche de ma hache est en train de me lacérer le dos. Tu as de la chance toi Ori, avec ton lance-pierre. Dit Gloin.

- J'espère que c'est bientôt fini. Nous avons eu de la chance jusque là.

- Attention!

Des petits cailloux déboulèrent devant eux. Kili failli s'en prendre un sur la tête, Balin le tira juste à temps. A tout moment, ils pouvaient être assommés.

- Ça va Kili? Tu n'as rien?

- Non ça va.

- Maintenant nous avons des cailloux qui nous tombent dessus, c'est la meilleure!

- J'espère que Fili et Dwalin n'ont pas ce genre de problème.

- Espérons-le...

**xxxxxxxxx**

**J'espère que vous avez à peu près la même vision que moi au niveau des trous. Du style, comme si on sautait de toit en toit, mais avec beaucoup plus d'espace. Voili, voilou :-)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Fili et Dwalin, eux, étaient perdus. Ils ne savaient ni où ils étaient ni où aller. Parfois, ils se retrouvaient dans des culs-de-sac ou tournaient en boucle, ce qui était souvent le cas. C'était immense et ils n'avaient aucun repère pour les aider. L'endroit était également dur d'accès, dû aux rochers qui leur barraient parfois la route et dont il fallait se faufiler entre. Fili s'arrêta, souffla et leva les bras. Dwalin se retourna après l'avoir entendu expulser de l'air.

- On est déjà passez par ci! On tourne en rond! Regarde, il y a encore les mêmes rochers, les mêmes toiles, tous aux mêmes endroits. Notre sens de l'orientation laisse vraiment à désirer. Si tu as une carte, je la veux bien.

- Même si on en avait une, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on pourrait la comprendre.

- Tu as sans doute raison, on devrait peut-être revoir notre géographie. Il rigola puis reprit son sérieux. On revient toujours sur nos pas Dwalin... Ça commence à être désespérant. Je me demande même si il y a une sortie. On a pas vu le moindre chemin qui pourrait nous mener quelque part d'autre, à part nous faire revenir en arrière, ou alors c'est qu'on ne sait vraiment pas s'y prendre. J'ai bien l'impression qu'on est coincé dans ces tunnels... Est-ce que tu penses qu'on va s'en sortir? Je veux dire... Qu'on va aussi retrouver les autres?

- Ne dit pas de sottises Fili! Lui dit-il en haussant la voix.

Le blond eu un mouvement de recul de la tête comprenant que sa question était complètement stupide.

- Ils doivent être en train de nous chercher en ce moment.

- Oui... Qui sait, si ça se trouve, ça sera nous qui tomberons sur eux.

- Non.

- C'est gentil de rassurer, merci. Et si ce n'est pas le cas Dwalin... S'il leur est aussi arrivé quelque chose?

- Arrête un petit peu de dire des âneries, il ne leur est rien arrivé d'accord? Tu commences à avoir peur? A être négatif? Pourquoi?

- Je... Je ne sais pas. Je pose juste des questions. Nous sommes tombés et ils étaient encore poursuivis, on ne sait pas ce qui a pu se passer.

- Ils vont bien, j'en suis convaincu. Il s'approcha de lui et le tenu par les épaules, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Est-ce que tu es un guerrier?

- Quoi? Pourquoi tu me poses cette question?

- Est-ce que tu es un guerrier? Répéta t-il.

- Bien sûr que j'en suis un.

- Les guerriers ne sont jamais négatifs, ils font face à n'importe quelle situation, sans rechigner, sans peur. Tu es l'héritier de Thorin Fili, l'héritier d'Erebor, celui qui le commandera, tu ne peux pas te permettre de montrer ta peur, ou tes doutes, tes inquiétudes. Tu dois te comporter comme un roi. Un roi qui gouverne son peuple, le dirigeant, lui montrant la bonne voie, d'accord?

- Oui.

- Et tu n'es pas seul, je suis là. Ne t'inquiètes pas non plus pour ton frère, il est avec ton oncle et tous les autres, ils vont bien.

- J'espère. Merci Dwalin.

- Pourquoi?

- De me dire tous ça, tu as entièrement raison, je ne dois jamais être négatif.

- Oui, car si tu l'es, ou si tu as peur, ton ennemi le verra et ça se retournera contre toi. Tu ne dois jamais montrer ta peur. Jamais. Fili acquiesça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors, on retourne là où nous somme tombés?

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que la seule sortie qu'on a vu pour le moment est là-bas.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

- On peut essayer de grimper, ou faire un trou, ou essayer de ré-ouvrir cette fichue trappe, je ne sais pas, on trouvera bien quelque chose.

- On s'embêterait pour rien Fili. Nous continuons sur notre lancée, de plus, je ne sais pas si nous arriverions à retrouver le chemin. On va bien trouver un endroit pour sortir, il y en a peut-être déjà eu un, mais que nous n'avons pas vu.

- Il faut dire qu'on ne voit pas grand chose... J'aurais bien aimé avoir une torche.

- Faisons une pause, arrêtons-nous cinq minutes.

Il s'assit, le plus jeune fit de même et soupira. Aucun des deux ne décrochèrent un mot pendant quelques minutes. Le grand nain réfléchissait à une solution pour sortir de là, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, à part poursuivre leur route et souhaiter de trouver un nouveau passage qui les mènerait à la surface. Il regardait Fili, qui lui, regardait ailleurs, il pensait à beaucoup de chose le concernant. Il était l'héritier de Thorin, de son meilleur ami et se devait de le protéger, quitte à y laisser la vie. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre et prendrait soin du lui comme la prunelle de ses yeux, tout comme son frère. Il les avait vu grandir et les considérait encore comme des enfants, ils avaient la vie devant eux et il ne fallait pas qu'il leur arrive de mal. Les pensées du blond, elles, allaient sur Kili, son petit frère, celui sur qui il avait toujours veillé et Thorin, leur oncle, qui s'était toujours occupé d'eux depuis leur tendre enfance et tous les autres avec qui il avait tant partagé. Il avait peur de ne pas les revoir malgré les paroles réconfortantes de son ami, cependant, il ne le montrait pas, faisant mine de rien, pourtant il se trahissait avec son regard et Dwalin n'était pas dupe, il aurait beau lui dire n'importe quoi, il sera toujours inquiet.

- Tu devrais manger un morceau, tu en as besoin.

Il approuva en hochant la tête et prit le peu de nourriture qu'il avait dans sa sacoche. Quelques petits biscuits secs faisaient l'affaire, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Sa gorge était sèche et son ventre gargouillait, lui faisant signe de sa faim. Il mangea un petit bout et but une gorgée d'eau, sa gourde était presque vide. Concernant le grand nain, la situation était encore pire, lui qui était amateur de bonne viande et qui avait l'habitude de manger énormément n'avait quasiment plus rien non plus, c'était atroce.

- Il te reste quelque chose à manger? Demanda Fili. Je n'ai pratiquement plus rien. Dwalin regarda dans sa sacoche.

- Non, c'est bien la première fois que ça arrive et il faut que ça tombe maintenant.

- Je n'ai plus beaucoup d'eau non plus... Tu ne manges pas?

- Non, je préfère en garder au cas où.

- Et moi tu me dis de manger.

- Toi ce n'est pas pareil et moi c'est moi. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Boit un coup alors. Il fit ce que Fili venait de lui dire. Il y a des gouttes qui tombent des rochers, on pourrait peut-être en récupérer?

- Non mais tu veux rire? Nous ne devons pas rester là trop longtemps, surtout que nous n'avons bientôt plus rien et ça nous fera perdre beaucoup de temps.

- Oui, mais justement, c'est pour... Dwalin le regarda, montrant sa réponse sans dire un mot. Donc c'est non...

- Oui, c'est non.

- C'était juste une suggestion.

- Suggestion idiote.

- Oui... C'est vrai...

- Il te reste quoi?

- Un fond. Et toi?

- Pareil.

- Je n'aurais pas été contre une bonne bière bien fraiche avec de la mousse.

- Accompagné d'un gros morceau de viande!

- Oui, un gros morceau de viande saignant. Qu'est-ce que c'est bon.

- Avec du fromage et du saucisson.

- Oui!

Ils rigolèrent un instant, leur faisant oublier l'ampleur de la situation, puis Dwalin reprit la parole.

- Allez! Arrêtons de rêvasser, tu es prêt?

- Oui.

- Viens, dépêchons-nous si nous ne voulons pas tomber sur ces sales créatures.

Ils se levèrent et continuèrent leur route, la plus longue qu'elle soit, trop longue même...

**xxxxxxxxxx**

La compagnie continuait également la sienne, sans s'arrêter. Tout se passait bien, aucun d'eux n'étaient tombés ou avaient reçu quelque chose sur la tête. Le chemin était long et toujours semé d'embuches. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé qu'il soit ainsi et il n'y avait toujours aucune sortie en vue, néanmoins, ils avaient foi, la foi de trouver une issue qui les sortirait de là et la foi de ne pas à avoir faire demi-tour. Malgré ça, ils étaient affaiblis, la fatigue était toujours présente, leurs armes les encombraient, leurs jambes tremblaient par moment, leur cœur s'accélérait de temps en temps, le temps d'un saut par peur de tomber dû à cette impitoyable sensation et leur souffle était beaucoup plus haletant.

- Je commence à devenir fou! S'exclama Bofur.

- De quoi.

- De sauter tous ces trous, j'en ai marre, ça me fatigue.

- Nous devons tenir, il n'y en a pas peut-être plus. Dit Thorin de derrière.

- J'espère bien, parce que c'est très très long...

- Bombur est tout rouge, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. N'éclates pas. Lui dit son frère.

- Toi aussi tu es tout rouge. Lui fit remarquer Nori.

- Oui c'est normal, je suis en sueur, on arrête pas de courir, de sauter et on ne fait pas de pause. Alors oui, c'est normal. Rétorqua Bofur.

- Ne t'énerves pas, tu n'es pas tout seul.

- Oui, désolé... C'est bien la première fois que je m'énerve, ça doit être cet endroit. Oui, c'est cet endroit...

- Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi long, c'est interminable. Je crois que je hais cette grotte je n'en ai jamais vu une comme celle-là. Fit remarquer Gloin.

- Et il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on en découvre d'autres comme ça. Lui dit Balin.

- Pas la peine qu'on en découvre d'autres, je ne passerai plus par des grottes. Elles nous ont toujours portées malheur.

- Et si tu n'as pas le choix? Demanda Dori.

- Je ferai en sorte de trouver un autre chemin, il y a toujours un deuxième chemin. J'imagine bien les Orques passer là quand même... Aaaah elle serait belle l'image.

- Et qui auraient cru qu'on allait faire comme eux. Je crois que nous sommes aussi fous...

- C'est impossible que Dwalin et Fili se soient aventurés ici, ils n'ont pas dû passer par là. Dit Ori.

- Et ils sont passés où alors? Ils sont bien quelque part quand même, on ne disparaît pas comme ça.

- Hé! Je vois quelque chose là-bas! S'écria Kili. Tous s'arrêtèrent.

- C'est vrai?

- Où ça?

- Là!

- Je ne vois rien.

- Si, regarde. Gloin s'écarta sur le côté pour voir.

- On dirait une sortie.

- Tu en es sûr Kili, ce n'est pas une blague?

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Merci, mon dieu! Remercia Bofur.

- On y arrive, enfin!

- Fini les trous, je n'en pouvait plus! Nori souffla de joie.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois dire moi!

- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls.

Kili se précipita là-bas, quittant le groupe pour en avoir le cœur net. Les autres furent surpris.

- Où est-ce qu'il va?

- A ton avis, vers la sortie. Hé mais!

- Kili! Attends! Kili! Cria Thorin.

- Il va où? Il pourrait nous attendre. Oin était un peu longuet à comprendre.

- Kili! Cria une nouvelle fois son oncle.

- Suivons-le! Vite!

Ils se dépêchèrent de courir, essayant de le rattraper, puis s'arrêtèrent au bout de quelques mètres dans le virage. C'était bel et bien une sortie, mais qui débouchait sur deux chemins et Kili avait disparu. Ils n'avaient rien vu, où était-il aller, à gauche, à droite? Ils n'en savaient rien.

- Où est Kili?! Où est-ce qu'il est?

- Ce n'est pas une sortie, ce sont deux chemins!

- C'est quand même des sorties.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Gloin regarda l'entrée de chacun d'eux.

- Kili! La voix du roi sous la montagne résonna dans les deux axes. C'est pas vrai!

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Thorin? Balin n'était pas rassuré.

- Où est-ce qu'il a pu aller? Il n'a quand même pas disparu lui aussi!

- Est-ce qu'on se sépare? Il faut qu'on le retrouve!

- Non! Nous ne nous séparons pas! Thorin tourna sur lui-même essayant de le chercher du regard et n'arrivait pas à prendre de décision.

- Où va t-on? A gauche? A droite?

- Kili! Crièrent à nouveau deux trois nains, ne pensant même plus à leur discrétion.

- Mais où est-ce qu'il est passé?!

- Thorin! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- Où est-ce qu'on va?!

- Mais pourquoi il est parti tout seul?

- Kili!

- Chut! J'entends quelque chose. Leur mit en garde Dori.

- Quoi? Où?

- Chut...

Tout le monde se tut, écoutant attentivement le bruit qui se rapprochait d'eux, essayant de l'identifier. Les gravillons avaient l'air de s'agiter, Thorin dégaina son épée et tous les autres firent de même, se mettant en position de défense, prêt à attaquer. Ils fixaient les deux côtés, ne les quittant pas des yeux, puis le chef leva les yeux au ciel, souffla, un air rassuré apparu sur son visage et rangea son arme sous la surprise et l'étonnement de ses compagnons. Son neveu revenait, il était là.

- Kili!

- Tu nous as fait peur, mais où est-ce que tu étais passé?

- Je suis aller voir si ce chemin nous menait à quelque chose, je n'ai pas été voir l'autre. Ça aurait pu être une sortie, donc j'ai quand même été jeter un coup d'œil.

- Et? Ça a mené à quelque chose?

- Il y en a quand même une ? Dit-nous qu'il y en a une.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends?! Thorin s'approcha de lui avec colère. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'éloigner de nous comme ça?! Tu veux te perdre toi aussi et qu'on ne te retrouve pas c'est ça?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

- Mais j'ai juste été voir si ça nous...

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?! Il se tu, ne sachant quoi répondre sous la pression de son oncle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit Kili?! Répond!

- Tu... Tu as dis qu'on devait...

- Qu'on devait quoi?!

- Thorin... Balin essaya de le calmer.

- Qu'on devait rester ensemble... Il baissa la tête, regardant ses pieds comme un enfant ayant fait une bêtise.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fais? Tu es parti comme ça, en t'éloignant de nous!

- Thorin...

- Non Balin! Est-ce que tu veux te retrouver comme ton frère et Dwalin? Tout seul? Ça ne te suffit pas qu'on les ai déjà perdus? Et toi, tu nous laisses, tu es insoucieux! Je ne te comprends pas!

- C'est bon Thorin... Le vieux nain essaya encore une fois de le calmer.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça, tu as compris?! Plus jamais!

- Je... Je... Je suis désolé...

Thorin n'avait jamais autant élevé la voix comme ça sur lui, du moins pas dans ses souvenirs. Il était figé, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, son oncle était vraiment en colère, en colère du fait qu'il se soit éloigné et en colère qu'il aurait pu lui arriver quelque chose. Les autres furent stupéfait du ton qu'avait prit leur chef envers son neveu. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça et en aucun cas devaient reproduire ce que le jeune nain avait fait.

- Bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? Où est-ce qu'on va? Demanda Bofur avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère après ce petit coup de gueule.

- Ça va mon gars? Balin s'approcha du brun.

- Oui... Oui...

- Et qu'as tu trouvé? Demanda son oncle qui lui tournait à présent le dos, regardant les deux chemins et ainsi éviter de voir son mal-être.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé, il n'y a rien à gauche.

- Je crois qu'on va aller à droite alors, il n'y a plus que cette solution. En conclu Dori.

- Au moins, ça nous évite d'aller n'importe où, en espérant que le chemin ne sera pas comme celui-ci.

- Suivez-moi.

- Je n'appelle toujours pas ça une sortie. Gloin n'était toujours pas satisfait.

- Dis-toi que c'est la sortie et qu'elle clos ce beau chemin de trou.

Thorin prit la place de son neveu et dirigea le groupe, les nains le suivirent regardant un à un le pauvre Kili qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Ça va aller, il était juste en colère, ça passera. Le rassura Bofur.

- Allez viens. Balin le regarda, puis rejoignit le groupe.

Kili resta quelques secondes de plus, le temps de reprendre son sang froid. Bofur avait raison, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, sa colère était justifiée, cependant, ses yeux s'humidifièrent légèrement, mais aucunes larmes ne tomba. Il continua, marchant au coté de Ori, ce petit nain était très gentil, doux et pouvait également lui remonter le moral et le faire rire de même que Bofur. Thorin ne parlait pas, encore sous le coup de l'émotion que lui avait causé son protégé, se demandant s'il avait bien fait de lui répondre ainsi, il avait vu son regard et ça lui avait fait mal, mais n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de continuer. L'ambiance était tendue entre lui et son neveu et cela ce répercutait sur le groupe, plus personne ne parlait. On entendait seulement le bruit de leurs pas racler le sol. Un nain eu marre de ce silence qui pesait sur eux et se jeta à l'eau. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas discuté.

- On devrait peut être s'arrêter un petit peu maintenant. Demanda Nori.

- Oui et j'ai faim. Ori mit ses mains sur son ventre qui gargouillait.

- Tiens, prends ça. Nori lui donna un biscuit.

- On ne peut pas s'arrêter, il faut se dépêcher! Leur dit Thorin d'un ton sec.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec lui, plus on reste longtemps ici, plus on a de chance de se faire capturer, voir tuer... Dit Dori.

- Tu as trouvé ça tout seul? Je n'y aurait jamais pensé. Rigola Bofur.

- Oui oui, je te l'assure, j'ai trouvé ça tout seul.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent? Oin se tourna vers Nori pour savoir, il était un peu dur d'oreille.

- Rien du tout, rien d'important.

- Oh d'accord. Bifur, lui, se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

- Dès que nous serons sortis de ce chemin, nous nous arrêterons.

- Mais...

Le chef était ferme, le danger pouvait venir des deux cotes, ils s'arrêteraient lorsqu'il y aurait plus d'espace et qu'il soit sûr qu'ils ne craignaient rien.

- J'ai quand même besoin qu'on s'arrête, je crois que j'ai un caillou coincé dans ma chaussure et ça fait vraiment mal au pied.

- Tu n'as qu'a l'enlever tout de suite.

- Oui. Ori s'appuya de la main droite contre le mur et enleva sa chaussure, sortant le gros caillou qui lui faisait mal depuis les sauts, n'ayant rien osé dire jusque-là. Tous s'arrêtèrent l'attendant.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu avais mal. Kili sortit enfin une phrase de sa bouche.

- C'est qu'il est gros. Son frère s'approcha.

- Ça va mieux?

- Oui, beaucoup mieux.

Il remit sa chaussure et continuèrent leur marche jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent s'arrêter. Une clarté les guidait enfin et les mena à une sorte d'impasse se trouvant sur le coté du chemin.

- C'est bon, arrêtons-nous le temps de récupérer un peu.

Ils en profitèrent pour manger, boire et aussi de déposer leurs affaires. Cela leur fit du bien de ne plus avoir de poids sur les épaules le temps de quelques minutes. Beaucoup avaient mal au dos, d'autres aux jambes, ces fichus trous les avaient épuisé. Mais personne ne le faisait remarquer malgré que Bofur l'ait dit. Ce n'était pas la peine de le redire, si ce n'était juste à avoir des remarques comme quoi il fallait continuer. Cela ne servait à rien. Même Thorin était fatigué et ne le montrait pas non plus. Quant à Kili, on pouvait croire que c'était le seul à ne pas y être du tout, il ne but pas une goutte et ne mangea pas non plus, tout comme son oncle. Il était planté, debout à les attendre, à les regarder en espérant qu'ils fassent au plus vite. Il ne disait rien car il ne voulait pas s'attirer encore une fois les foudres de son oncle et avait encore du mal à se remettre de ce qu'il s'était passé. Dans son fort intérieur, Thorin s'en voulait de lui avoir parlé comme ça, mais il ne s'en excuserait pas. Il savait que son neveu comprenait et que c'était pour son bien.

- Heureusement, nous n'avons toujours pas croisés d'Orques.

- Pourquoi? Tu voulais en voir?

- Non, c'était façon de parler.

- Oui et si vous voulez mon avis, ça serait trop simple, trop facile si nous ne tombons pas sur eux. On les croisera forcément.

- Ne parle pas de ça, tu vas nous apporter les ennuis.

- Ça fait du bien de s'arrêter un petit peu, j'avais le gosier tout desséché. Tu ne bois rien Kili? Demanda Gloin.

- Non... Je n'en ai pas besoin. Thorin lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- Si tu le dis.

- Tu veux mon pain Oin?

- Quoi?

- Mon pain, tu en veux? Tu en as plus.

- Non, c'est bon, je viens de le finir.

- Ne manges pas trop Bombur, gardes en. Lui dit son frère.

Balin s'approcha de Thorin.

- Tu n'y es pas aller un peu fort Thorin? Avec Kili.

- Non.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler, il a l'air désemparé. Regarde le.

- Je ne m'excuserai pas, c'est pour son bien que je lui ai dit ça.

- Je sais. Il le sais, j'en suis sûr, mais va quand même lui parler, ne te fâches pas avec lui. Ce n'est pas le moment, surtout dans ces conditions. N'oublions pas que nous sommes là pour Fili et Dwalin, alors ne commencez pas à vous disputer. S'il te plait, va lui parler.

- Tu as raison Balin. Il se leva. Kili, viens, j'ai à te parler.

Les deux nains s'éloignèrent quelques mètres plus loin pour discuter en privé.

- Je suis désolé Thorin pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

- Est-ce que tu as compris la leçon?

- Oui...

- Penses à Fili, à ton frère, qui est là, quelque part avec Dwalin. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose, tu comprends? Ni aux autres.

- Oui... Je l'ai fait pour qu'on puisse gagner du temps et...

- Hé bien, ne le refait plus, si il faut perdre du temps, on le perdra, mais je ne veux plus que tu agisses ainsi. J'ai eu peur tout à l'heure et je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Mange un petit peu et réhydrate toi, il le faut.

- Et toi?

- Pas la peine.

La discussion avait été courte et brève, il rejoignit sa compagnie et Kili le suivi. Il mangea et but avec ses amis, il avait bien fait de le faire. Thorin fut plus en paix avec lui-même, Balin était un très bon conseiller, un très bon ami sur qui il pouvait compter, tout comme son frère. Il lui avait donné beaucoup de conseils, ne les avait pas tous appliqué, mais la plupart s'étaient avérés très utiles. S'il ne l'aurait pas écouté, il aurait garder ça pour lui tout seul et cela aurait nui au groupe et à leur excursion.

- Ça va, vous avez récupéré un peu? Demanda Thorin.

- Oui ça va mieux, ça fait du bien.

- On a bien fait de s'arrêter. On peut y'aller Thorin, nous sommes prêt.

- D'accord, remettons nous en route.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Reviews?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Fili était à la traîne. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il désespérait.

- Allez Fili! Dépêche-toi!

Il accéléra le pas et se retrouva à côté du grand nain. Sa carrure était imposante, lui montrant qu'il était un pur guerrier, sans peur et n'ayant aucune hésitation sur ses choix et ses actes. Il savait qu'il était entre de bonnes mains et lui donnait tout sa confiance. Dwalin avait toujours été là pour lui et son petit frère, jamais il ne les avait abandonné et en aucun cas il le ferait car dans son cœur, ça serait trahir Thorin. Ses neveux étaient tout ce qui avait le plus d'importance à ses yeux et il s'était juré que s'il lui arriverait un quelconque accident, il prenait la responsabilité de veiller sur eux.

Les deux nains s'arrêtèrent, se trouvant à nouveau face à un dilemme.

- Encore?! C'est terrible, nous n'avons vraiment pas de chance, à croire qu'il n'y a que ça, c'est un vrai labyrinthe. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Gauche, droite?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Il va bien falloir se décider.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir.

- Si tu veux mon avis, je pencherais plus pour la droite, ça me plait bien.

- Et moi la gauche, viens.

Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Si Dwalin décidait la gauche, c'était qu'il fallait aller par là, en espérant de ne pas tomber une fois de plus dans un cul-de-sac ou autre. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, sans dire un mot, se contentant de suivre le chemin et être à l'affut du moindre son qui pouvait leur paraître suspect, car tout pouvait aller très vite. Au bout d'une longue marche, le plus jeune se rendit compte que ça n'allait plus.

- Tu es sûr qu'on a pris le bon chemin? On devrait peut être faire demi-tour non? J'ai l'impression qu'on tombe toujours sur les mauvais. Il le regarda d'un air interrogateur attendant sa réponse, tout en continuant de marcher.

- Non, nous continuons. Nous n'allons pas faire demi-tour à chaque fois que l'on voit que la route ne nous plait pas. Nous devons avancer et ne pas faire marche arrière. C'est le seul moyen de trouver une sortie.

- Pour le moment, j'en ai pas vu du tout...

Il faisait de plus en plus sombre et d'énormes toiles d'araignées étaient tissées dans tous les coins, une puanteur infecte était très pesante, l'odeur de corps en décomposition se sentait à plein nez, cependant, ils n'avaient trouvé aucun cadavre gisant au sol et de petits couinements leur parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles leur indiquant que des rongeurs rodaient vers leurs pieds.

- C'est de pire en pire, on ne voit vraiment plus grand chose et ça sent vraiment fort, c'est terrible. Dit-il en se bouchant le nez avec sa manche pour éviter que cette senteur arrive jusque dans ses narines. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas faire demi-tour? Dwalin réfléchit.

- Oui... Fili avait raison, ils n'allaient pas du tout du bon côté et décida de l'écouter. Ne vaut mieux pas s'aventurer dans le noir, surtout que nous n'avons rien pour nous éclairer. On pourrait encore se perdre.

- Se perdre ou alors tomber à nouveau sur une trappe ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle faisait là d'ailleurs... Tu crois qu'il y en a d'autres?

- C'est possible, n'oublions pas que cette grotte est habitée, nous pouvons nous attendre à tout. Faisons extrêmement attention, surtout où nous mettons les pieds. Cette trappe a surement été mise ici dans le but de ne pas pouvoir sortir. Ils doivent piéger leur proie comme ça et peut-être pire encore... Fili l'observa en étant aucunement rassuré.

Ils firent demi-tour et repartirent sur leur pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir pour que ça pue comme ça.

- Un monticule de corps je suppose, nous allons surement en voir.

- Ou plusieurs monticules, je n'ai jamais senti une odeur pareil. Je la sens encore... On a bien fait de revenir en arrière. J'espère qu'on va vite sortir de là...

- Pour le moment, nous avons de la chance, nous ne tournons plus en rond et nous n'avons croisés aucun Orques. C'est le plus important.

- Oui...Heureusement. Je pensais que c'était bien plus court que ça. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on avait fait autant de chemin.

- Et moi donc. Attends... Arrêtes-toi. Dwalin s'arrêta brusquement, tendant l'oreille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il ne répondit pas de suite.

- J'avais cru entendre quelque chose.

- Je n'ai rien entendu. Tu as entendu quoi?

- Il m'a semblé avoir entendu des grognements. Essayons de rester discrets, parlons le moins possible, tu veux?

- Oui.

Ils avancèrent encore de quelques mètres puis le grand nain s'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as encore entendu du bruit?

- Tais toi! Lui dit-il d'un ton sec en regardant tout autour de lui.

Son ouïe avait bel et bien entendu des bruits suspects, il constata que plusieurs personnes étaient ici, avançant et se rapprochant rapidement d'eux. Leurs pas frottaient le sol, se répercutant contre les murs faisant guise d'obstacle et devenant des échos.

- Qu'est ce que c'est? C'est Thorin?

- Non.. Je ne crois pas. Les deux restèrent sur place sans bouger essayant d'identifier ces individus.

- Est-ce que c'est...

- Ce sont les Orques! Ils arrivent, ne restons pas là! Cachons-nous, vite!

- Mais où?! Le blond s'affola.

- Là-bas!

Dwalin pointa du doigt un énorme rocher se situant dans un petit renfoncement, se trouvant à peine plus loin que leur position. Pour une fois, leur petite étoile était avec eux.

- Vite! Vite! Allez!

Ils se précipitèrent pour aller se cacher derrière. L'énorme caillou était très haut, touchant pratiquement le plafond, cependant, il n'était pas très large, ils restèrent donc debout, se collant l'un à l'autre, étant serrés comme des sardines dirait-on. Ils regardaient chacun d'un côté, observant avec vigilance ce qui allait s'approcher, puis se remirent immédiatement droit comme des i, ne bougeant plus, figés comme des statues, muets comme des carpes.

Un petit groupe d'Orque passa devant eux. Ils étaient à peine plus petit que la taille d'un humain, laids, répugnants, de la bave coulait le long de leurs crocs jaunâtre, certains avaient les yeux globuleux, d'autres non, mais leur regard était identique, aussi cruel les uns des autres. Ils étaient de peau noire comme ceux qui les avaient pourchassé auparavant, avaient de larges épaules et de grosses armures qui recouvraient entièrement leur corps. Ces créatures s'acharnaient sans répit sur leur victime avec violence, n'ayant aucune pitié, utilisant tous les moyens possible pour les faire souffrir et en se délectant de leur cri agonisant.

Sans les regarder, on pouvait exactement savoir leur emplacement, dû à leur forte respiration et leurs grognements. Tous étaient déjà passés, jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement se fasse entendre. Dwalin venait de pousser Fili sans le vouloir et fut un instant à découvert. Il le retenu de justesse par le bras pour ne pas qu'il tombe, puis le ramena vers lui et le prit par la taille pour éviter encore ce petit incident. Le dernier Orque s'arrêta après l'avoir entendu, tandis que les autres continuaient leur avancée. Il regarda les alentours, renifla, survola le rocher mais s'y approcha quand même. Son odorat avait flairé une odeur qui lui semblait connaître, mais qui était couverte par celle nauséabonde des couloirs. Il avança pas à pas vers la pierre, jusqu'à ce que l'un de ses camardes l'interrompe.

- Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu fais! Le maître nous attends!

L'intéressé se tourna pour regarder celui qui l'avait interpellé et contenta de grogner son mécontentement. Il ne prêta pas plus d'attention à la rocaille qui se trouvait devant lui et rejoignit ses confrères. Il tourna la tête une dernière fois, regardant par dessus son épaule, puis disparu.

Une fois sûr que leur ennemi soit parti et assez loin, Dwalin lâcha Fili, s'écarta de la grande roche, scruta à droite et à gauche. Plus personne. Il chuchota.

- C'est bon, ils sont partis.

- J'ai cru un instant qu'ils allaient nous voir.

- Espérons que ça ne soit pas le cas.

- A l'avenir, c'est moi qui choisira le côté du croisement. Dwalin haussa le sourcil comprenant le sous-entendu du jeune nain.

- Viens, il faut vite partir d'ici.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Depuis leur pause, la compagnie avait déjà fait beaucoup de chemin et était également retombée sur un embranchement où ils avaient encore choisi de passer par la droite. Vu de haut, certains endroits pouvaient ressembler à un arbre, tant il y avait différentes séparations.

- C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'on est déjà passé par ici.

- Moi aussi.

- Non, c'est juste que tout ce ressemble, c'est une grotte, vous avez oublié?

- Bien sûr que non, on sait bien que c'est une grotte. Comment on pourrait l'oublier.

- Non mais c'est vrai, Gloin a raison, on dirait qu'on est déjà passé là.

- Mais non, en tout cas, moi ça ne me dit rien.

- Vous pensez que nous sommes en train de tourner en rond? Demanda Ori de sa petite voix.

- J'espère pas.

- Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait?

- On ne ferait rien car ce n'est pas le cas. Nous ne tournons pas en rond et nous ne faisons pas de boucle. Lui dit Kili.

- On s'en rendrait quand même compte que nous sommes déjà passez par ici. A moins que nous sommes totalement aveugles.

- Est-ce que cet endroit vous dis quelque chose à vous?

- Non. Répondit Bofur.

- Thorin? Lui demanda son plus fidèle ami.

- Non. Ça ne me dit rien.

- C'est moi qui hallucine alors, cette grotte est en train de me monter à la tête.

- Il fait encore de plus en plus noir, comment ça se fait? Fit remarquer Dori.

- Aucune idée.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache?

- Il y avait pas mal de lumière et maintenant voilà qu'il y en a de moins en moins. Tout pour ne pas nous faciliter la tâche.

- Oui et je n'ai pas envie qu'on retombe encore sur des trous.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas y penser.

- Non, ça m'étonnerait, je crois que nous avons passé le plus dur. Dit Balin.

- Tu en es sûr?

- Je peux pas en être sûr à cent pour cent, mais pour moi il n'y en a plus.

- Je veux bien te croire.

- En tout cas pour le moment nous n'en n'avons pas revu et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Déclara Bofur.

- Moi non plus. Si on pouvait éviter d'en ravoir, ça serait bien, parce que refaire ce qu'on a fait, non merci et je n'ai pas envie de rester là trop longtemps...

- Ça fait déjà un long moment qu'on marche et nous n'avons toujours trouvé aucune trace de Fili et Dwalin. J'espère qu'ils vont bien...

- Le petit a raison...

- Ils le sont Kili, ne t'en fais pas. Le rassura le vieux nain.

- Oui.

- Ce sont des guerriers, tout comme nous, je suis convaincu qu'ils vont bien.

- Tant que nous ne les aurons pas trouvé, nous ne partirons pas, peu importe si la grotte est petite, moyenne ou grande, nous les chercherons jusqu'à ce qu'on les trouve. Lâcha Thorin de sa voix grave.

- En espérant qu'on ne tombe pas sur les Orques, ou sur des Gobelins, mais surtout les Orques... Ori frissonna à ses propres mots.

- On ne sais même pas si il y a des Gobelins.

- Même si on tombe sur eux, Orques ou Gobelins, nous les extermineront, un par un, jusqu'au dernier. Cette fois-ci, nous ne fuirons pas notre ennemi. Nous ferons face, tous ensemble! Clama haut et fort Kili.

- Oui! S'écrièrent ses amis.

- Ils vont voir à qui ils auront affaire! Surtout quand l'on touche à nos amis! S'écria Bofur.

- Woooh! Oulà! Gloin trébucha, failli s'étaler par terre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, attention. Tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes. Lui dit Nori en se retournant.

- Ne te moques pas, j'ai du heurter un caillou.

- Je ne me moque pas...

- Ça va? Demanda Dori.

- Oui. Tsss, saleté de caillou.

- Fais attention la prochaine fois.

- Oui, faites attention où vous marchez.

- Hé arrêtez! Stop! Kili leva la main les incitant à s'arrêter. De léger grincements résonnaient à intervalles régulier. Vous entendez?

- Non, quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Écoutez.

- J'entends rien, c'est où?

- Chut.

- Si il a raison, j'entends quelque chose.

- Oui, moi aussi.

- Où ça?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- On dirait du métal.

- Du métal?

- Oui.

- D'où ça peut bien provenir?

Tous se regardèrent surpris, ne sachant pas d'où cela venait, puis un déclenchement s'activa venant du haut, chacun leva la tête. Des piques en fer sortirent de la roche pointant sur eux et prêt à s'enfoncer sur le crâne du nain qui se trouvait en dessous.

- Attention!

- Ori! Kili s'élança sur lui, l'attrapa et tomba vers les autres nains devant-eux qui se protégèrent des éclats des cailloux qui venaient les frapper.

- Non!

- Ori! Kili!

- Ça va? Leur demanda Nori qui les aida à se relever.

- Oui.

- Et toi Ori? Rien de cassé?

- Non, j'ai rien. Merci.

Thorin s'approcha des barreaux et mit ses mains autour comme un prisonnier.

- Ça va? Vous n'avez rien? Demanda t-il avec un air inquiet dessiné sur son visage.

- Non, heureusement.

Le groupe se trouva à présent séparé. D'un coté, Kili, Ori, Oin, Gloin et Nori. De l'autre, Thorin, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Balin et Dori.

- Nous voilà coincés!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Comment ça s'est déclenché?

- J'ai bien cru que j'allais recevoir un caillou dans les yeux... Dit Bofur en se frottant l'œil. Et toi, ça va Bombur?

- Oui...

- D'où ça a pu venir?! Comment ça se fait?

- C'est toi Gloin! Conclu immédiatement Balin.

- Quoi? Moi? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?

- Ce n'est peut-être pas un caillou qui t'as fait trébucher, c'était peut-être autre chose. C'est impossible que ça tombe juste au moment où l'on passe.

- Si, c'était un caillou.

- Peut-être qu'on nous a tendu un piège?

- Les Orques savent que nous sommes ici! Comment ils ont su?!

- Non. Thorin regarda en hauteur, voyant que le piège était très vieux, étant là depuis longtemps et jamais utilisé. C'est déjà là depuis un bout de temps.

- Ils ne savent pas que nous sommes là alors?

- Non.

- Je souhaite que tu aies raison Thorin.

- Ce piège n'a jamais été utilisé, sinon nous aurions déjà vu la marque des piques incrustées dans le sol et le chemin serait barré, nous ne pourrions plus avancer.

- Oui.

- De plus, il n'y aurait pas eu autant d'éclats.

- C'est vrai, je n'ai rien vu par terre.

- Moi non plus.

- Il y a du avoir un mécanisme pour que ça se déclenche, ça ne tombe pas comme ça par hasard.

- Ça pourrait être une ficelle. Suggéra Ori.

- Où est-ce que tu as trébuché Gloin? Questionna son chef.

- A peine plus loin d'où est Dori. Balin alla voir avec Bofur.

- Là? Là?

- Non, plus à droite.

- Où ça? Là?

- Oui, à peu près. Ils observèrent le sol poussiéreux essayant de trouver un indice qui leur donnerait raison et qui pourrait les aider.

- Vous voyez quelque chose?

- Non, je ne vois rien. Il n'y a rien.

- Non. Dori vint vers eux pour inspecter lui aussi.

- Alors?

- Non. Je ne trouve rien non plus. Leur dit-il en revenant tous les trois vers le groupe.

- Et vous? Il y a quelque chose de votre côté? Les nains firent la même opération.

- Non. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que ça soit vers nous.

- Si là!

- Où?

- Là. Kili s'accroupit.

- C'est un rocher Oin, tout ce qui a de plus banal. Mais là c'est... Oui, tu as raison, enfin... Oui, il y a un bout de tissu!

- Du tissu?

- Oui, regardez. Il le prit et leur montra.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait là?

- Quelqu'un est passé par là aussi et ce n'est pas aux Orques.

- Aux Gobelins peut-être... Ils sont vêtus de tissu.

- Possible.

- Donne le moi Kili. Lui ordonna son oncle qui le lui prit des mains et le regarda sous toutes les coutures. Impossible de déterminer à qui ça peut appartenir. Ça peut aussi être à quelqu'un qui s'est également aventuré ici comme nous. Il le laissa tomber par terre. Nous allons surement tomber sur d'autres choses comme ça.

- Comme quoi? Le tissu? Le piège?

- Les deux.

- Vous pensez qu'il y a des pièges dans cette grotte?

- Maintenant que nous en avons vu un, c'est fort probable... Ces créatures sont intelligentes, ils peuvent en confectionner, ne les sous-estimons pas.

- Et si Fili et Dwalin se seraient fait avoir par un piège? Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'est passé, comme on a dit, personne ne peut disparaitre comme ça. Si c'est le cas, nous avons déjà une piste. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu y avoir... Balin réfléchit.

- Il y a tellement de sortes de pièges que j'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais nous pouvons toujours réfléchir, nous trouverons bien.

- Et pour nous? On fait quoi maintenant? Il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour ce sortir de là.

- On peut toujours essayer de faire remonter ces barreaux, s'ils peuvent tomber, ils peuvent remonter. Il suffit que l'un de nous monte sur les épaules d'un autre de chaque côte et regarder si on peut les faire remonter. Proposa Dori.

- Tu as vu la hauteur?! Nous sommes trop petits.

- Non, c'est trop haut, nous n'y arriverions pas.

- Il ne faudrait pas qu'une personne, il en faudrait même plusieurs.

- Et si on tente de les soulever nous-même? On peut peut-être y arriver, soulever au maximum pour que vous puissiez passer. Suggéra aussi Kili.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on y arrive, regarde comment ces piques sont enfoncés dans le sol. C'est impossible.

- Ou alors, il y a peut être quelque chose sur le côté des barreaux qui pourrait nous aider à les soulever. Le vieux nain regarda attentivement le sien comme un détective en les effleurant avec sa main. Non, il n'y a rien. Et vous?

- Nous non plus. Lui répondit Oin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on essaye quand même de les soulever? Redemanda Kili.

- Si tu veux, mais c'est peine perdu.

- C'est peine perdu si tu n'arrêtes pas d'être pessimiste Gloin.

- Mais je ne suis pas pessimiste.

- Qui veut faire avec moi?

- Moi.

- Moi.

- Je vous aide aussi.

- Thorin?

- Oui.

- Bifur, Nori, aidez-nous.

- Allez on y va, on essaye. Si ça ne marche pas, on ne pourra pas dire qu'on aura rien fait.

- Oui.

- A trois. Un, deux, trois.

Thorin, Dori, Bifur, Gloin, Kili et Nori essayèrent de soulever cette prison qui les séparait, mais en vain. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, ils n'y arriveraient pas.

- C'est trop lourd.

- Je crois que c'est foutu.

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, on ne peut rien faire. Une autre idée?

- Essayer de détruire les barreaux?

- Ça ne sert à rien voyons, on ne ferait qu'abimer nos armes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? Demanda Ori.

- Restez là, nous allons venir vous chercher, nous allons faire demi-tour et passer par l'autre chemin. Leur dit leur chef.

- Oui, c'est la seule solution.

- Et si c'est nous qui continuons, on pourra peut-être vous rejoindre.

- Non non non, vous ne bougez pas Kili. Vous restez où vous êtes, attendez-nous ici.

- Et si vous nous trouvez pas, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- On vous retrouvera, nous ne vous laisserons pas.

- Comme Kili a dit, ça serait peut-être plus judicieux d'avancer chacun de notre côté, nous nous retrouverons surement.

- Non, vous restez là.

- On ne va pas rester là trop longtemps non plus, le temps est contre nous, surtout que ça risque de durer longtemps.

- Qui dit qu'on va pouvoir se rejoindre?

- Il y a surement un chemin qui mène jusqu'ici. Nous allons déjà revenir en arrière et prendre celui de gauche, nous verrons où cela nous mèneras. Nous ferons au plus vite. Mais vous ne bougez pas d'accord? Pas tant que l'on soit ensemble.

- Et si il vous arrive quelque chose? Comment on sera au courant?

- Il ne nous arrivera rien.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de faire demi-tour. Dit Balin.

- On ne sait jamais, vous pouvez encore tomber sur des pièges.

- Il n'y aura pas de pièges ni quoique ce soit d'autre. Arrêtez de poser ce genre de question!

- On fait quoi alors? On attend là? Ou alors, on avance et si il y a de nouveau un croisement, on s'arrête. Non? C'est pas bien comme ça? Demanda Nori.

- Non. Thorin était très têtu, il ne voulait pas qu'ils bougent de là, malgré que ses compagnons voulaient absolument continuer. Ils étaient en désaccord total.

- D'accord...

- Nous faisons comme on a dit. Vous restez là, nous venons vous chercher. Et faites attention!

- Oui...

- Reste plus qu'à attendre alors...

- Allez, on y va! On se dépêche!

Bofur, Bifur, Balin, Bombur et Dori avaient déjà fait demi-tour et repartirent dans le sens inverse en trottinant pour attendre leur chef. Thorin fit de même, mais fut stoppé par son neveu qui s'accrocha aux barreaux.

- Thorin, attends. Il se retourna.

- Oui?

- Dépêchez-vous s'il te plait.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer sans dire un mot et disparu dans la pénombre, rejoignant ses amis.

- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas trop tarder. Dit Oin.

- Oui et espérons que rien ne leur arrivera. Ni à nous...

- Décidément... On perd Fili et Dwalin... Et voilà qu'on se retrouve séparé les uns des autres... C'est pas toi qui disait qu'il fallait se séparer Ori? Ironisa son frère.

- Ne rigolons pas, ce n'est pas amusant. Rétorqua Kili.

- Oui, mais c'est quand même ironique.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il y avait des pièges... Remarque... Si on y réfléchit bien, c'était pratiquement logique.

- Pourquoi?

- Grotte plus Orques est égal à piège, surtout quand elle est habitée, nous avons eu l'expérience quand nous avons traversé les Mont Brumeux et que nous sommes tombés sur le roi Gobelin.

- Oui...

- Et mais attends...

- Quoi?

- Nous nous sommes aussi fait avoir par un piège quand nous dormions, c'est pour ça qu'on a atterrit vers les Gobelins. Déclara Kili après avoir fait un rapprochement.

- Oui et pis?

- Et qu'est-ce que c'était le piège? Une trappe!

- Et alors.

- Elle nous a fait tomber et disparaitre dans les sous-terrains.

- Et?

- Dwalin et Fili sont peut-être tombés là dessus eux aussi!

- Mais oui et ça serait donc pour ça que nous avons rien vu et que nous avons trouvé aucune trace.

- Oui, c'est une hypothèse.

- Il faudra en informer les autres dès qu'ils nous auront rejoint. Et le plus vite possible.

- Oui, car je n'aime pas attendre à rien faire et surtout le fait de savoir que nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici. Dit Gloin en grognant.

- Personne ne l'est et encore moins Thorin et les autres...

- S'ils sont dans les sous-terrains, ce qu'on imagine, nous n'allons pas du tout au bon endroit.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais à mon avis, dès qu'il y aura un chemin qui pourra nous mener dessous, on le prendra.

- Je me demande bien si ils vont y penser eux aussi.

- A quoi?

- A la trappe.

- Si tu veux mon avis, je ne crois pas qu'ils aient le temps de penser à ça.

- En tout cas, on a vraiment pas de chance, ce n'est pas notre jour. Maudite soit cette grotte!

- Comme tu dis.

- Vous pensez qu'on devrait continuer maintenant? Redemanda Nori.

- Quoi? Tous le regardèrent.

- On continue ou pas?

- Thorin nous a dit d'attendre ici. Dit Ori.

- Oui, mais cela ne nous coute rien de le faire si c'est toujours tout droit. Et si il y a un quelconque croisement, ou une sortie, ou autre chose, nous nous arrêtons. Surtout que maintenant on sait ce qui a pu se passer, c'est pour ça.

- C'est vrai...

- De toute façon, nous sommes coincés, on ne peut rien faire. Autant continuer un petit peu. Kili, qu'est ce que tu en dis?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas contredire ton oncle, mais ça ne sert à rien qu'on reste ici, tu l'as dit toi-même.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi Nori. Et c'est pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait nous attaquer de dos, regardez, c'est fermé. On ne risque rien.

- Vous avez raison. On y va et si il y a quelque chose, on s'arrête. Après tout, c'était bien notre première idée?

- Oui.

- Donc on fait comme ça. Tout le monde est d'accord?

- C'est bon pour moi.

- Moi aussi.

- Oin? Ori?

- Oui.

- Ça nous fera gagner un peu de temps. Mais ne nous précipitons pas, ce n'est pas le moment qu'il nous arrive encore quoique ce soit.

- Pourvu qu'ils vont faire vite.

Les cinq nains continuèrent leur marche, ne tenant pas compte de l'ordre de leur meneur. Le sablier tournait et il ne fallait pas perdre du temps. Nori et Gloin avait raison, ils devaient continuer et Kili les approuvait en désobéissant totalement à son oncle. Ils finiraient bien par les rejoindre, en espérant qu'aucune menace ne viendrait jusqu'à eux.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre était bien :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Thorin courrait à toute vitesse pour rejoindre au plus vite le reste de sa compagnie et emprunter le couloir de gauche, même s'il ne savait pas où celui-ci les mènerait. Ils pouvaient également tomber dans une impasse, mais il n'y avait pas du tout pensé, cela ne lui venu pas à l'esprit et il ne valait mieux pas. Il ne s'arrêtait pas, montrant aucune fatigue, contrôlant son souffle, sa vue dirigée au loin, élargissant son champ de vision pouvant voir le moindre détail. Tout était une question de survie pour son groupe, les autres et également pour Fili et Dwalin dont il ne savait absolument rien.

Ses cinq compagnons le suivaient de près courant aussi vite que possible pour être à ses côtés, malheureusement leur chef courrait vraiment très vite. On pourrait croire qu'il avait bu une boisson énergisante pour le booster, puis petit à petit les nains commencèrent à s'éloigner de lui un par un, ils n'arrivaient plus à le suivre, s'en était trop.

- Thorin! Cria Balin.

- Thorin attends nous! Thorin!

- Je crois qu'il ne nous entends pas!

- Thorin!

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait! Ils nous oublient ou quoi?!

- Vite il faut le rattraper, sinon on va le perdre!

- Thorin, attends!

Ils coururent jusqu'à leur limite, à en être au bout du rouleau, ils ne pouvaient pas faire plus. Le roi sous la montagne n'entendait rien, traçant sa route sans se retourner, étant perdu dans ses pensées et obnubilé par elles, qui le coupaient de toute chose. Le premier à ralentir fut Bombur, s'éloignant du nain devant lui, il était épuisé, son souffle était coupé, un point s'était formé sur le revers de son flanc droit. La rapidité des battements de son cœur lui montrait l'effort intense qu'il avait fait et lui disait de s'arrêter avant de se retrouver à terre. Puis se fut au tour de Bifur qui était lui aussi en sueur, des gouttes dégoulinaient le long de sa barbe grise étant incrustées dedans, en peu de temps son épuisement était apparu et ne lui faisait pas de cadeau. Dori le rejoignit quelques minutes après, se trouvant également dans son cas, il transpirait, sa chaleur corporelle avait montée, changeant la couleur de son front et de ses joues qui devinrent roses, indiquant qu'il faisait son maximum, mais n'y arriva pas.

- Dépêchez-vous! Vite!

Bofur regarda en arrière et se rendit compte que lui et son ami avaient eux aussi semé les autres, il fit les gros yeux constatant qu'ils étaient maintenant que deux. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait, cependant il ne s'arrêta pas de courir pour autant, ils devaient absolument rattraper Thorin.

- Balin! Où sont les autres?

- Qu...Quoi?

- Les autres! Où sont-ils?! On les a perdu! Lui dit-il en ralentissant un petit peu.

Balin tourna la tête à son tour et vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne derrière lui, les autres les avaient perdu et étaient peut-être déjà loin d'eux. Le vieux nain avait de l'endurance pour son âge, il en surprenait plus d'un, néanmoins il était lui aussi essoufflé et le fait de parler n'aidait en rien.

- Je ne sais pas!

Il commença à faiblir, un point se forma chez lui aussi, il ralentit petit à petit sans dire un mot, mettant sa main sur son ventre. Le nain au chapeau se retourna une nouvelle fois pour observer et le vit quelques mètres plus loin. Il comprit la gravité des choses et fit ce qu'il avait à faire. S'arrêter. Il le fit tout en douceur jusqu'à s'immobiliser totalement. Utilisant ses dernières forces, il prit sa respiration, gonflant ses pommettes, puis expulsa cet air pour crier le nom de son chef. Son cri fut fort, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix, quitte à se faire repérer. Il attendit que Balin le rejoigne, restant sur place. Son camarade à la belle barbe blanche mit du temps à le faire, son point le tirait. Il se dirigea alors vers lui pour lui éviter de faire quelques pas de plus.

- Ça va Balin?

- Oui... Oui ça va, mis à part que j'ai un point, mais ça va passer. Et toi?

- Ça va. J'ai un peu la tête qui me lance c'est tout, ça va passer aussi.

- Tu as appelé Thorin.

- Oui, j'espère qu'il m'a entendu...

- Moi aussi.

- S'il ne m'a pas entendu, je me fait elfe! Balin rigola difficilement. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti comme ça? Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'on le perdait.

- Nous ne pouvons pas lui en vouloir...

- Mmh...

- Même s'il n'a rien entendu, il se rendra compte que nous ne sommes plus là.

- Et les autres? Ils sont où, tu les as vu?

- Non.

- Nous devrions peut-être faire demi-tour pour les retrouver. Après tout Thorin nous as semé, ça ne nous coûte rien de faire marche arrière.

- Tu as raison, nous n'allons pas rester planter là à attendre.

- Tu peux continuer?

- Oui je ne suis pas en sucre. Je peux encore marcher, même si je suis tout essoufflé.

Les deux firent demi-tour et au bout de quelques minutes, ils retrouvèrent leurs trois amis.

- Ah vous voilà, j'ai bien cru qu'on vous avait perdu vous aussi. Dit Bofur en levant les bras.

- Nous aussi.

- Où est Thorin? Demanda Dori.

- Il nous a semé... Répondit Balin.

- Vous n'avez pas réussi à le suivre?

- Non il allait trop vite, déjà que vous n'avez pas réussi à nous suivre, alors nous?! Ce n'était même pas la peine. Répliqua Bofur.

- Oui...

- Ça va Bombur? Son frère lui mit une main sur l'épaule, le regardant.

- Je crois qu'il a du mal à reprendre son souffle.

- Et moi donc.

- Et vous ça va? Bifur? Il hocha la tête positivement, sortant sa réponse en leur langue commune, le khuzdul

- Et toi Dori?

- Ça va oui... Mais j'ai bien cru que mon cœur allait exploser. Je vais boire un petit coup.

- Après une bonne course comme celle-là, il vaut mieux nous réhydrater, sinon on va tomber par terre. Conclu Balin.

Tous les nains sortirent leur gourde et ne se firent pas prier de boire plusieurs gorger, mais en laissèrent suffisamment pour une futur course.

- Aaaah, ça fait du bien! Bofur passa le bout de sa manche sur sa bouche pour s'essuyer.

- Vous avez encore de l'eau? Tout le monde regarda l'intérieur de sa gourde.

- Oui c'est bon pour moi.

- Moi aussi, il y en a assez.

- J'en ai plus. Dit Bombur en secouant la sienne à l'envers.

- Tiens, je t'en donne un peu. Dori lui transvasa à peu près trois verres.

- Merci. Il voulu une nouvelle fois boire un coup.

- Hé! Non! N'en boit pas, il faut en garder, s'il faut encore courir comme ça mieux vaut en avoir.

- Comment ça se fait que Thorin nous ait pas attendu? Bifur écoutait la conversation attentivement sans dire un mot.

- Il a même pas vu que nous n'étions plus là. Je l'ai appelé, j'espère qu'il va revenir. Enfin... Oui il va revenir, mais au plus vite je veux dire.

- Ta voix a résonné partout, du moins nous, nous l'avons entendu.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui.

- Vous n'étiez pas loin, c'est normal.

- Et Thorin? Il n'était quand même pas si loin que ça, il forcément du entendre.

- J'espère que des Orques ne vont pas venir... Tu as crié tellement fort que ça pourrait les attirer jusqu'ici. Dit Dori.

- Désolé, mais je n'avais pas le choix. C'était ça, ou ne rien faire. J'ai opté pour la meilleur solution.

- C'était un risque à prendre, tu as bien fait Bofur. Il ne fallait pas qu'on le perde, malheureusement c'est le cas.

- Tu parlais d'Orque Dori, comment veux-tu qu'ils viennent, ils ne peuvent pas venir de derrière.

- Oui, mais ils peuvent toujours venir, par la gauche par exemple, ou alors de la traversée des trous. Ceux que tu adores.

- C'est vrai... Je viens de penser à une chose. Vous pensez que le passage de gauche nous mènerait encore dans une impasse?

- Il ne vaut mieux pas y penser.

- Si c'est le cas, il ne nous restera plus qu'à faire demi-tour et repasser là bas.

- Olala, j'ai pas envie.

- Nous allons déjà rejoindre le croisement, on verra bien ce que ça donnera et si on trouve Thorin en chemin.

- Vous pensez qu'on est encore loin? Demanda Bombur.

- Aucune idée, mais avec tout ce qu'on a fait j'aimerais bien que non.

- Il faut dire qu'on a été rapide, même plus rapide que l'éclair. Ironisa Bofur.

- Oui. Je crois que je me suis jamais autant surpassé. Déclara son frère.

- On a tous fait du mieux qu'on pouvait. Nous n'avons aucun reproche à nous faire. Dit le vieux nain.

- Je crois que nous allons marcher maintenant.

- Ça serait plus sage en effet.

Les nains continuèrent leur route sans se parler, essayant de faire le moins d'effort possible pour être opérationnel au moindre événement qui pourrait arriver. Malgré le marathon qu'ils avaient enduré, ils étaient encore loin de ce fameux croisement que Thorin avait déjà emprunté et qui était à présent tout seul...

- Allez, suivez-moi, vite! Fit-il d'un grand mouvement de bras.

Il continua de courir jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Personne ne répondit et il n'entendait rien. Tout en avançant, il regarda par dessus son épaule et vit avec stupeur que plus personne n'était là. Il s'arrêta brutalement.

- Mais? Qu'est-ce que? Où sont-ils? Dit-il en écarquillant les yeux. Be... Balin?! Bofur?! Dori, Bifur, Bombur! Où êtes-vous?! Hurla t-il en tournant sur lui-même.

Sans se poser de question, il repartit immédiatement en arrière. Comment avait-il pu ne rien voir? Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte avant? C'était impardonnable. Un roi devait veiller sur son peuple, ses amis, sa famille, toutes les personnes qui l'entourait. Il allait perdre un temps crucial en repartant, mais il était hors de question qu'il les laisse, si il fallait revenir jusqu'au piège, il le ferait.

Le petit groupe était presque arrivé vers l'embranchement, ils se rapprochaient tout doucement sans le voir. Ils entendirent des pas s'approcher d'eux, quelqu'un courait. Tous se regardèrent, Balin hocha la tête de bas en haut, les approuvant à sortirent leurs armes. Ça pouvait être n'importe qui, Thorin, les Orques, les Gobelins? Voir Fili ou Dwalin? Ils ne savaient pas. Ils se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre, bouchant tout le passage, puis Dori reconnut la stature de Thorin, le voyant arriver dans l'ombre.

- Thorin!

- C'est Thorin? Questionna Bofur qui ne le voyait pas, en regardant Dori

- Oui!

Le roi sous la montagne arriva devant eux avec un soupir de soulagement. Il avait réussi, il les avait retrouvé, ils étaient tous là, en vie, n'ayant aucune égratignure ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

- Thorin! Te voilà!

- Ça va, vous allez bien?

- Oui.

- J'ai bien cru que tu allais nous abandonner.

- Non, je ne ferais jamais ça.

- Tu m'as entendu? Je t'ai appelé, j'ai crié ton nom.

- Non.

- Je vais devenir un elfe alors...

- Tu ne peux pas, tu es un nain. Lui répondit Balin.

- Ah oui! Il sourit fier de lui.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec les elfes? Demanda Bombur.

- Non rien, c'est rien. En fait j'ai dit à Balin tout à l'heure que si Thorin ne m'entendait pas, je me faisait elfe.

- Aaaah...

- Tu as mis du temps avant de voir que nous n'étions plus là, j'ai eu peur qu'on ne te retrouve pas. Lui fit remarquer Dori.

- Oui je suis désolé, ça n'arrivera plus... C'était bien la première fois que Thorin s'excusait.

- Ce n'est rien Thorin... L'excusa Balin

- Non ça ne l'est pas! C'est grave Balin! A cause de moi, on aurait pu être une fois de plus séparé!

- Oui mais c'est bon, on est là et tout va bien.

- Oui...

- Jusqu'où tu es allé?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas vous dire, mais nous pouvons continuer, il n'y a pas d'obstacle.

- Ouf, pas de cul-de-sac, c'est déjà ça.

- Vous pouvez continuer?

- Quoi, à courir? S'étonna Bofur.

- Oui.

- Non je ne crois pas, j'ai jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie.

- Moi non plus.

- On a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait pour te rattraper, nous sommes épuisés. Dit Balin en parlant pour tout le groupe.

- Si on peut courir, mais pas aussi vite que ça. J'aimerais encore un peu me reposer, au moins cinq minutes si ça ne te déranges pas.

- Bien sûr que non Dori.

- Merci.

Thorin leur sourit, il leur en avait demandé beaucoup, ses amis étaient en or, avaient totalement oublié ce petit incident en moins d'une seconde, l'excusant totalement sans être rancunier. Ils finirent le chemin en marchant et s'étaient déjà enfouis dans le nouveau, restant plus qu'à continuer et trouver les autres nains...

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Après avoir échappé aux Orques, Dwalin et Fili étaient retournés à leur point de départ pour prendre l'autre direction, or la voie n'était pas mieux que la première. Pratiquement identique.

- On a décidément pas de chance, c'est le même... Et ça pue toujours autant... Dit Fili en se plaignant.

- Oui mais maintenant que nous sommes là, nous continuons. Les deux sont pareils, on ne peut rien y faire c'est comme ça.

- J'espère qu'on ne va pas retomber sur les Orques. Tu as entendu, il y en a un qui a parlé d'un chef.

- Ce n'est pas surprenant, il y a toujours un chef et ce dans n'importe quel groupe. Mais il a dit le maitre... Je suppose qu'il ne vaut mieux pas se frotter à lui. Les Orques sont en quelques sortes des larbins quand ils en ont un, surtout en parlant de maître, c'est qu'il doit être très important.

- C'est un peu comme le roi des Gobelins.

- Possible... Mais le roi Gobelin n'était pas très intelligent, je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu le berner.

- Je ne suis pas trop de ton avis. Il en avait l'air, mais il montrait peut-être que ce qu'il voulait.

- Je ne sais pas... C'est du passé tout ça, n'en parlons parlons plus.

- Mmh...

- Mais méfions-nous de tout. Je dit bien de tout.

- Comme quoi?

- Tout ce que tu peux voir ou entendre.

- C'est... C'est une très bonne réponse... Tu crois que leur maître pourrait être pire que le roi Gobelin? Requestionna Fili qui repartit sur ce sujet, agaçant Dwalin.

- Les Orques ne sont pas du tout pareil que les Gobelins, tu le sais bien. Ils sont plus coriaces, plus forts, plus féroces.

- Tu crois qu'il est aussi gros que lui?

- Je n'en sais rien! Tonna le grand nain. Ne parle pas de ça!

- Mais... C'est juste des questions, ne t'énerves pas.

- Oui, mais évite les, à moins que tu ne tiennes absolument à le voir. Moi je ne préfère pas, tout ce que je veux c'est sortir de là.

- Désolé...

- Je ne préfère pas parler de ça. Ça pourrait nous causer des problèmes.

- Quels problèmes? Tu es superstitieux?

- Non.

- Donc ne dit pas que ça pourrait nous apporter des problèmes. Il n'y en aura pas.

- Regarde. Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, c'était sûr qu'on allait en trouver. Dwalin s'arrêta.

Des corps d'Orques se trouvaient sur le passage, montrant que le chemin n'était pas bon du tout. Ils n'avaient aucune arme vers eux, uniquement leur armure, ils avaient sûrement été attaqué par surprise, ou s'étaient fait volé leurs armes. Il y avait eu une belle bagarre, toutefois il n'y avait rien qui pouvait indiquer quand cela s'était produit, certains étaient en décomposition, d'autres non. Le sang était desséché, complètement absorbé par le sol. Ils étaient une dizaine et s'étaient bien fait avoir.

- Je crois que quelqu'un est passé là avant nous.

- Au moins nous sommes déjà débarrassés d'eux.

- Si ils sont passés par ici, c'est qu'ils sont eux aussi tombés sur la trappe. Nous sommes sur le bon chemin.

- Sur un bon chemin désastreux et très glauque. Fit remarquer Fili.

- Il y a peut-être une sortie pas loin.

- Alors allons-y.

Fili voulut continuer sa marche passant à côte de ce tas de déchet, mais fut encore une fois stoppé par Dwalin qui lui mit sa main sur son ventre.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?

- Tu entends?

- Quoi?

- Écoutes.

Fili se tut et écouta très attentivement, se concentrant sur le bruit et avait même coupé sa respiration pour ne pas qu'elle le gêne. Des petits sons s'installèrent dans ses oreilles, se transformant en cris qui se firent de plus en plus fort, montant à ses tympans. Ça courrait, ça résonnait, une foule avançait et elle se rapprochait très vite.

- C'est... Ce sont... Ce sont les Orques!

- Ils arrivent! Hurla le plus vieux. Nous sommes cernés! Dit-il en sachant immédiatement d'où ils venaient. Ils étaient pris au piège.

- Quoi?!

- Tes armes, vite!

Ils dégainèrent leurs armes, les mettant devant eux, les protégeant.

- Dos à dos! Cria Dwalin.

Sans perdre un instant, ils se mirent dos à dos. Fili tenait fermement ses épées et Dwalin sa hache. Ils étaient prêt à combattre, ne pouvant pas faire autrement. Leur vie était en jeu et leur ennemi n'aurait aucun scrupule à les tuer et dans les pires conditions qui soient. Fili commença à stresser comprenant qu'ils arrivaient des deux bouts.

En quelques secondes ils se retrouvèrent face aux Orques, sous leurs hurlements terrifiants. Ils étaient très nombreux, mais devaient faire avec et allaient se battre contre eux sans rechigner. Malgré qu'ils eurent cru le contraire, ils s'étaient fait repérer lorsqu'ils avaient vu le groupe passé. Le dernier avait au bout d'un certain temps prévenu ses acolytes car cela lui tracassait l'esprit et était pourtant sûr de lui, ils revinrent alors au même endroit, faisant demi-tour avant d'aller voir leur maitre. Reniflant également sur les murs, le sol, le rocher, ils purent enfin déterminer leur odeur, l'odeur que tous les nains avaient. Ils décidèrent de se séparer et d'aller chercher les renforts pour les attraper et les tuer, sachant qu'ils étaient coincés.

Sans attendre, leur ennemi se rua sur eux. Les deux nains firent de même, sans se poser de question se décollant l'un de l'autre. Le combat allait être violent et n'était pas du tout équilibré. Les créatures étaient également armées et leurs armures les protégeaient. Elles ne comptaient pas se laisser faire.

Fili et Dwalin prirent le dessus rapidement, chacun de leur coté. Leurs armes transperçaient les corps, là où les failles des armures étaient à leur portée, coupaient leurs membres et les têtes, les unes après les autres. Leur défense était impressionnante, le sang coulait à flot, de nombreux Orques gisaient déjà sur le sol. Ils étaient de de moins en moins nombreux, mais toujours trop pour eux.

Puis de plus en plus arrivaient en même temps, ils s'acharnaient avec une soif débordante de les massacrer, ne battant pas en retraite. Dwalin se retrouva vite débordé, sa hache était lourde et son mouvement se faisait plus lent, malgré toute la force qu'il avait, ses muscles faiblissaient. Voyant l'occasion se présenter, l'un l'attaqua par derrière et deux sur les cotés, Fili faisait au mieux pour l'aider, il lui débarrassa de celui de gauche et s'occupa à nouveau de ceux en face de lui. Malgré le bon coup de main qu'il lui avait donné, son ami se prit un coup à la tête, un venait de le frapper avec un petit caillou, mais qui n'était pas assez gros pour lui fendre le crâne, il décida alors de lui mettre un coup de pied derrière le genou, lui cassant l'os, il tituba de l'autre jambe et tomba à terre allongé de tout son long sur le côté, baissant sa garde. Il était maintenant à la merci des Orques et se prit une fois de plus un autre coup de pied au ventre, sa respiration fut coupée le temps de quelques secondes, puis un deuxième et encore un autre. Deux autres vinrent aider leur confrère, ils s'attaquèrent alors à son visage, Dwalin se protégea du mieux qu'il pouvait pour encaisser, seulement il était étourdi, ne sachant plus où il était et ne pouvait pas se défendre. Du sang coulait le long de sa bouche, sa lèvre inférieure était ouverte, son arcade sourcilière était endommagé, sa tête le lançait et le caillou avait laissé une belle marque vers son os occipital, son adversaire n'avait pas été de main morte. Un sifflement aiguë résonnait dans ses oreilles, comme si on venait de tirer un obus proche de lui, il était complètement dans les vapes.

Fili se retourna et écarquilla les yeux à la vue de ce qu'il se passait, Dwalin était dans une très mauvaise position et était prêt à se faire tuer s'il n'intervenait pas. Un Orque vint se planter devant lui, prêt à lui donner le coup de grasse avec une épée.

- Non! Dwalin!

Le jeune nain se dégagea de ceux qui l'envahissaient pour se précipiter sur celui qui allait achever son ami. Dans un cri, tel un rugissement de lion, il détruisit tout sur son passage et arriva rapidement vers lui. La créature se retourna se demandant ce qu'il arrivait, mais n'eut pas le temps d'avoir sa réponse que ça tête était déjà tombée. Il décapita les autres qui étaient proche d'elle et se mit devant le grand nain. On pouvait voir la rage dans ses yeux, Dwalin le regarda, les siens à demi clos, se demandant même qui se tenant devant lui, tant il était amoché. Il mit une bonne minute avant de voir que c'était l'héritier de Thorin. Fili était tout seul et il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Ses ennemis le regardèrent avec un sourire mauvais se disant qu'ils allaient en faire qu'une bouchée, ignorant l'autre nain. Trois d'eux se jetèrent sur lui. Ses lames s'entrechoquèrent avec précision et en moins de deux il les décapita, Fili se défendait bien, puis d'autres revenaient, comprenant qu'il fallait s'y mettre à plusieurs pour le détruire... Il n'y arriverait pas, c'était impossible, malgré tout son courage et sa volonté, il était dépassé.

Il se prit un coup de coude dans une omoplate, puis un coup de pied dans le bas du dos, le faisant plier de douleur tant la force avait été brutale. Il cracha du sang et lâcha une de ses épées, un Orque en profita immédiatement pour la ramasser et lui porter un coup avec le manche qui venu se heurter directement vers sa tempe droite, sa vue se troubla et il lâcha la deuxième. Il ne tenait plus, ses genoux tremblaient, il tomba sur le sol se retrouvant à quatre pattes. Il n'avait plus la force de se relever, ils avaient gagné. Il tourna son regard en direction de Dwalin qui lui, le regardait à peine conscient et chuchota de sa petite voix.

- Dwalin...

Un s'approcha de lui et attrapa ses beaux cheveux blonds, le faisant basculer la tête en arrière et s'assoir sur ses fesses, lui pliant encore plus le dos et fit sortir un cri de douleur de sa bouche. Il put tout de même attraper la main de l'Orque qui le tenait pour réduire l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui et avoir moins mal au cuir chevelu. Un autre Orque ramassa sa deuxième épées et lui positionna sa lame au niveau de sa gorge prête à lui trancher. Sa propre épée allait le tuer. Il leva l'arme devant les spectateurs qui se régalaient de cette vue, mais fut arrêté au dernier moment par un de ses camarades.

- Attendez! Un Orque plus imposant que les autres vint vers eux. Et si on le ramenait? Celui-ci m'a l'air plus coriace que l'autre.

- Pourquoi faire? Il ne nous sert à rien, nous avons juste à le tuer et l'autre aussi.

- Non! Regardez-le, vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait un beau trophée? Le maître sera sûrement content. Et on pourrait s'amuser avec lui! Le faire souffrir! Lui arracher les bras, les jambes!

- Ou sa langue.

- Ou un œil, oui un tout petit, celui-ci par exemple. Il montra celui de droite. Puis on le décapitera, morceau par morceau, en prenant tout notre temps.

- Oui! S'écrièrent toutes ces infâmes créatures. Ramenons le!

La lame s'enleva. A moitié conscient, il sentit des bras le tirer en arrière, son corps se soulever et se positionner sur une épaule imposante, les bras ballants.

- Je vais me délecter de sa chaire.

- Nous! Allons nous délecter de sa chaire!

- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait de celui- la? On le tue, ou nous ne le ramenons lui aussi?

- Non! Celui-ci est plus jeune, plus tendre et plus intéressant pour le maître. L'autre ne sert à rien, à part nous encombrer.

- Tuons le alors!

- Non. Laissons le ici, laissons le pourrir. Transperce lui le ventre, il n'en aura pas pour longtemps et sa mort sera plus lente.

- D'accord. Soulevez le! Ils se mirent à deux pour le soulever et l'Orque à l'épée lui transperça le côté du ventre. C'est ton jour de chance misérable nain. Lui dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il enleva la lame tout doucement pour savourer son agonie et les deux autres le lâchèrent. Tu as raison, il ne nous sert à rien. Il ne peut même plus crier contrairement à celui-ci.

- Prenez leur toutes leurs armes! Ne les laissez pas, elles peuvent nous servir!

- Oui!

- Est-ce qu'on le dépouille aussi?

- Non pas la peine, il est bien comme il est.

- Sa tête me dit quelque chose.

- A qui?

- Au p'tit. Dit-il en le regardant. Il ressemble à un grand nain, mais je ne sais plus son nom.

- On s'en moque, ça n'a pas d'importance, le principal c'est d'avoir un petit gibier.

- Allons-y, le maître nous attends et risque de s'impatienter.

Ils jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil au nain allongé et toute la troupe partit en rigolant, avec eux un prisonnier.

- Fi...Li...

Dwalin était maintenant livré à lui même, blessé, seul, il avait failli à sa tache, il n'avait pas réussi à protéger l'héritier d'Erebor, les rôles avaient été inversé et à ses yeux ce n'était pas normal. Il ne méritait plus de vivre, ayant trahi Thorin, néanmoins il ne devait pas lâcher prise, il retrouverait Fili pour regagner sa dignité et montrer au roi sous la montagne qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Avez-vous déjà une idée sur la tournure que va prendre l'histoire? ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**xxxxxxxxx**

Après un long moment et après avoir repris un tant soit peu ses esprits, Dwalin se hissa jusqu'à un mur pour s'adosser et faire compression avec sa main pour arrêter l'hémorragie sur son ventre. Il enleva ensuite ses vêtements pour faire un garrot, qui pourrait lui permettre de gagner un peu de temps avant de sombrer totalement. Malgré ça, il préférait hurler de douleur, à en avoir mal aux tripes, que de s'endormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller, car il s'était fait une promesse. Il s'était promis qu'il retrouverait Fili, et était bien décidé à le faire. Il ne comptait pas moisir ici, avec ces vulgaires créatures qu'étaient les Orques. Pourtant il était parmi ce tas d'ordures, avec l'odeur nauséabonde de la mort, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être dans une fosse septique.

Sa blessure au genou était atroce, il ne le sentait plus, son os était broyé, complètement dévié de sa trajectoire, n'étant plus à sa place. Un mal de crane lui envahissait aussi la tête, aussi bien à cause du coup reçu, qu'à cause de ses pensées pour Fili. Il ne pensait qu'à lui, il pouvait supporter la douleur, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que les Orques l'aient emmené et ce, par sa faute. Des larmes vinrent couler le long de ses joues, il pleurait à l'idée de mourir dans cette endroit infect et ayant en plus de cela, mauvaise conscience.

Des souvenirs revenaient dans sa mémoire. Fili, le regardant et prononçant son nom dans un terrible désespoir, pensant qu'il aurait pu le sauver, mais ça ne fut pas le cas, pour aucun des deux... Il se remémorait chaque mot qu'avaient prononcé les Orques «On pourrait s'amuser avec lui! Le faire souffrir! Lui arracher les bras, les jambes! Ou sa langue, ou un œil», « Nous allons nous délecter de sa chair» Ils allaient être cruel avec lui et Dwalin s'attendait au pire. Fili ne méritait pas ça, et ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Si les Orques découvraient son identité, ils seraient encore pires à son égard, le grand nain n'osait pas imaginer ce que leur maître allait faire quand il le verrait et ne pensait pas non plus à la réaction de Thorin lorsqu'il apprendrait la nouvelle.

Il sortit sa gourde en tremblotant, dévissa le bouchon et la porta à sa bouche. Manque de chance, une bonne moitié coula, mais il avait tout de même put boire quelques gouttes. Heureusement, il lui restait aussi de la nourriture qu'il avait gardé. Il sortit des biscuits et une pomme, la pomme étant une sorte de coupe appétit, elle pouvait le faire tenir un moment. Or, pour combien de temps...

Une fois mangé, il prit son courage à deux mains et décida de se lever. Se mettant sur le côté, il réussit à avoir des appuis et à se relever en faisant la grimace à cause de son genou, puis il s'approcha vers un Orque pour le dépouiller. Son armure pouvait grandement lui servir, cependant, aucune arme n'était à sa disposition, les autres avaient tout ramené. Il s'habilla avec et commença à marcher en appuyant sa main contre le mur, dans la direction qu'ils avaient prise. Ce qu'il faisait là, était du suicide, néanmoins il allait le faire et s'il mourrait, il partirait avec une moitié de lui en paix, car il aurait fait tout ce qu'il aurait pu pour retrouver l'héritier d'Erebor.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kili, Nori, Gloin, Oin et Ori, eux, marchaient tranquillement sans se presser. Ils ne prenaient pas la peine de courir, car il allaient s'arrêter à un moment ou à un autre. Pour le moment tout allait bien, il n'y avait pas de double chemin, uniquement le seul et unique qu'ils poursuivaient, n'étaient pas une fois de plus tombés sur un piège, ni sur des trous, ni sur les Orques ou les Gobelins, et ni sur des gouffres, ce qui était plutôt bon signe.

- Vous pensez que Thorin va nous en vouloir? demanda Ori en coupant le silence de mort qui planait sur le groupe.

- Comment veux-tu qu'il nous en veuille? C'est pas comme si on continuait sans eux. Enfin... si, c'est ce qu'on fait, mais continuer n'importe où, c'est ça que je veux dire.

- On t'a compris Gloin, dit Kili.

- Tant mieux.

- Pour le moment ça va, nous ne nous arrêtons pas, on a pris la bonne décision, dit Nori. On gagne du temps, et pour eux aussi. Vous imaginez si on serait resté là-bas? Tout le chemin qu'ils auraient encore dû faire? Là on leur enlève une épine du pied si on peut dire.

- Oui... C'est vrai qu'on a bien avancé et c'est pas plus mal.

- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on marche, vous savez? demanda Oin.

- Aucune idée.

- Mmh... je dirais... peut-être vingt minutes non? répondit son frère.

- Vingt minutes? Autant? s'étonna Ori.

- Ça va vite.

- Mieux vaut marcher vingt minutes, que cinq minutes et s'arrêter.

- Oui, ça c'est sûr.

- Je me demande bien où est-ce que les autres peuvent être... songea Nori.

- Oh tu sais, ils sont quelque part dans cette grotte, tout comme nous, ironisa Gloin.

- Oui je sais, mais je me demande où.

- Comment on peut le savoir.

- C'était juste une pensée, c'est tout.

- Oui, je t'embête.

- J'ai vu.

- On va bien les retrouver. C'est impossible qu'on ne retombe pas sur eux, dit Kili.

- Ça dépend où est-ce qu'ils se sont dirigés...

- Mmh...

- De toute façon, on s'arrêtera quand même, non? demanda Ori.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on a dit, si il faut s'arrêter, on s'arrêtera, répondit son frère.

- C'est long tout de même. Vous pensez pas qu'il serait préférable de courir? suggéra Gloin.

- Pourquoi pas...

- Pour le moment il n'y a rien, on peut courir, on ne risque rien. En espérant aussi, qu'il n'y aura pas encore de droite ou de gauche pour le moment.

- T'as raison, on gagnerait plus de temps, le rejoignit Nori.

- Oui...

- Allez!

- Non attend! Kili le stoppa en agrippant son vêtement.

- Quoi?

- Il vaut mieux qu'on reste groupé et qu'on ne le fasse pas.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il peut y avoir des trappes ou...

- Aaaah! Arrêtez de parler de trappes. gronda Gloin en haussant la voix.

- Oui, mais Kili a raison, dit Ori de sa petite voix. Il...

- Il n'y en a pas sur tous les chemins non plus, il faut arrêter de penser à ça. On sait qu'il y a des pièges et alors? Il faut juste faire attention. Les autres sont bien partis en courant, à mon avis ils ne se préoccupent pas de ça.

- Mmh...

- D'accord... mais tout doucement, précisa Kili.

- Si tu veux.

- Je préfère. Il faut qu'on se suive, qu'on soit l'un à coté de l'autre, tous ensemble.

Les autres nains approuvèrent et ils commencèrent eux aussi à courir, voire trottiner. Ils ne se précipitaient pas comme Thorin, qui lui, avait failli perdre ses compagnons, ils ne feraient pas la même erreur. En faisant ça, ils s'essoufflaient beaucoup moins et gardaient leur énergie. Ils trottinèrent pendant un petit moment, puis s'arrêtèrent, car l'inévitable était inévitable.

- Bon ben voilà. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête et qu'on reste ici maintenant, dit le plus vieux en étant un peu déçu.

- C'est trop nul! On était vraiment bien parti! rouspéta Kili avec des traits de colère dessinés sur son visage.

- Comme quoi, ça ne servait pas à grand-chose de courir... c'était sûr qu'on allait retomber dessus, dit Ori.

- Et si on continue quand même? demanda Kili après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.

- Quoi? Pourquoi?

- On s'est tous mis d'accord qu'au moindre croisement, on s'arrêtait, redit Oin.

- Oui, mais réfléchissez. Nous nous retrouvons devant ça. Les autres sont maintenant passés par la gauche, ce qui veut dire, qu'ils vont sûrement arriver de notre droite.

- Non non non, je vois où tu veux en venir, dit Gloin. Qu'on va aussi à droite, c'est ça?

- Oui. Il n'y a que là où on pourrait se rejoindre. Si on va à gauche, on s'éloigne d'eux. S'ils ne sont pas bêtes, ils prendront toujours les voies de gauches et nous celles de droites, ce qui fait qu'on va automatiquement se rejoindre.

- Kili... je sais bien que tu veux avancer, mais tu ne crois pas que ça serait plus sage d'attendre ici? On ferait peut-être une énorme bêtise en faisant ça non?

- C'est bien toi qui as demandé à courir, dans ce cas-là, comme a dit Ori, ça nous a pas vraiment servi à grand-chose...

- Si, à gagner du temps.

- Oui, mais du temps qu'on va maintenant passer ici. Si on aurait continué à marcher on serait tout au même point et ce n'était pas la peine qu'on se presse. Autant continuer et passer par la droite. Ça ne nous coûte rien et c'est certain qu'il faut qu'on aille de ce côté.

- C'est vrai qu'il a raison, c'est la logique qui veut ça, l'approuva Nori dans sa façon de penser.

- D'accord, mais imaginons qu'ils ne peuvent pas tout le temps passer par la gauche, dit Gloin de sa voix rocailleuse en croisant les bras.

- Même s'ils passeront par la droite, ils seront toujours du côté droit, qu'on le veuille ou non. On s'est séparé de chaque côté, eux sont à droite et nous à leur gauche, qu'importe s'ils prennent celui de droite ou de gauche, ils seront toujours à notre droite. Vous me suivez?

- Oui. Dirent les nains.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée? l'interrogea Ori.

- Mon raisonnement est ainsi. Si vous ne voulez pas, on fait comme on a dit, on reste ici.

Les nains réfléchirent quelques instants se demandant quelle était la meilleure solution. Leur plan changeait totalement, ils n'écoutaient plus Thorin et ne s'écoutaient plus non plus. Ils étaient perdus et se posaient une multitude de questions.

- Et si ils sont repassés par les trous?

- Non ça m'étonnerait. Enfin... je ne crois pas. La malchance ne va pas toujours être avec nous, il faut y croire!

- Oui...

- Et si on continue? Vous pensez qu'on pourrait aussi retrouver Fili et Dwalin?

- Ça serait un miracle si c'est le cas.

- Je ne crois pas au miracle, mais là je veux bien le faire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? demanda Ori de son air inoffensif.

- Je serai pour continuer... répondit Kili. Et vous? Nori?

- Pareil.

- Oin?

- Peu importe ce que vous décidez, je vous suis.

- Et toi Ori?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Et moi, je ne suis pas très pour, rétorqua Gloin en grognant.

- Allez... s'il te plaît. Celui-ci souffla.

- D'accord... je ne veux pas être méchant, mais nous ne cherchons pas Fili et Dwalin en même temps. Nous restons sur notre objectif, rejoindre les autres. Ce n'est pas le moment qu'on se mette à chercher tout seul et qu'après, c'est les autres qui ne nous retrouvent plus.

- Non, on reste sur ça.

- D'accord.

- Avec de la chance, on peut tomber sur eux par hasard, dit Oin.

- J'aimerais tellement que ça soit le cas, murmura Kili sans que les autres l'entende.

- Allez... je vous fais confiance, on y va!

Ils continuèrent leur route en marchant pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, puis s'arrêtèrent encore une fois. Non pas qu'ils se trouvaient devant un croisement, loin de là, mais devant un tout autre cas, qu'ils n'avaient jusque-là pas vu depuis qu'ils s'étaient aventurés dans cette grotte. Devant eux se trouvait un grand escalier de pierres très fissurées qui se tenait au-dessus du vide, faisant guise de pont. Celui-ci n'était pas très stable et pouvait s'écrouler à tout instant, car il lui manquait des morceaux.

- Tient? Un escalier, dit Gloin sous la surprise. Au moins ça nous change de la droite et de la gauche. Nori s'approcha.

- Il n'a pas l'air d'être stable. Il lui manque pleins de morceaux.

- Comment veux-tu qu'il s'écroule, c'est de la pierre, répondit immédiatement son compagnon.

- Oui... mais je n'ai pas trop confiance.

- Ce n'est qu'un escalier, rien de plus. Kili s'approcha lui aussi, mit son pied sur la première marche et fit débouler quelques cailloux de celle-ci.

- Euh... oui en effet. Nori a raison, il n'est pas terrible. Vous avez vu? A peine j'ai posé le pied, ça s'est cassé.

- Vous n'avez quand même pas peur d'un escalier, déclara Gloin en leur montrant que lui, n'avait pas peur.

- Et si il s'effondre? Je te signale qu'en regardant de chaque côté, c'est le vide. Tu vois ça? C'est le vide, lui dit Nori.

- Il ne s'effondrera pas, c'est de la roche, c'est du solide. Il suffit juste de ne pas y penser, c'est tout. Et c'est pas comme si on allait rester des heures dessus.

- Pourquoi il est là d'ailleurs, c'est bizarre qu'il ait été construit comme ça, se demanda Ori. En plus, c'est le seul qu'on ait vu.

- Oui... Nori mit lui aussi son pied et fit aussi débouler des cailloux. Ah...

- Hé! Arrêtez! Ne commencer pas à le casser, sinon on ne pourra pas passer!

- Tu veux passer ici?! s'étonna Oin.

- Il n'a quand même pas l'air solide et il est long, vous avez vu jusqu'où il descend? Et certaines marches sont plus petites que d'autres, et il y a même des trous.

- Ça va aller, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, de toute façon on doit continuer, autant y aller, dit Gloin, qui maintenant voulait poursuivre la route.

- Il vaut mieux rester prudent, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait se passer, déclara Kili en se méfiant.

- Il suffit de se dépêcher.

- Ou alors de ne pas se dépêcher. Il peut très bien s'effondrer si on court.

- Possible ou pas possible.

- J'ai l'impression que ça doit faire un long moment qu'il n'a pas été servi. C'est peut-être parce qu'il peut s'effondrer.

- Ou alors nous revenons en arrière et on va à gauche, il y a peut-être juste un chemin là-bas, et pas d'escalier comme celui-là.

- Il faut faire demi-tour?! questionna Oin avec de gros yeux ronds.

- C'est là, la bonne question...

- Repartir sur nos pas? Après tout ce qu'on a fait?! Non mais vous rigolez! rétorqua Gloin.

- Si on fait demi-tour, ça voudrait dire qu'on s'éloigne de la droite, conclut Kili.

- Aussi...

- Est-ce qu'il vous paraît sûr?

- Non. dirent Nori, Ori et Oin.

- Nous l'avons bien vu, à peine on a touché, il y a des morceaux qui sont partis.

- Oui...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on revient?

- Je pense que ça serait préférable.

- Tu as dit quelque chose Ori? lui demanda Gloin.

- Moi? Non.

- Mmh... j'entends des voix alors... j'ai cru que tu avais parlé. Tu es sûr?

- Si je te le dis, je sais quand même si je parle ou non.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? leur demanda Kili, intrigué par leur conversation.

- Non rien, j'ai cru qu'Ori avait parlé c'est tout.

- Ah...

- Ne vaut mieux pas tenter le diable, je n'ai pas envie que cet escalier nous tue en tombant dans le vide. Vous imaginez? Tués par un escalier? Elle serait bonne, plaisanta Nori.

- Bon ben allez, on y retourne. C'est dommage mais bon... il vaut mieux faire attention.

- Et si il y a autre chose de ce genre de l'autre côté? dit Oin.

- Eh bien on prendra le chemin le plus sûr. Si c'est celui-là, on reviendra.

- Si c'est le cas, là on pourra dire qu'on perd du temps...

Gloin se retourna juste avant qu'ils ne fassent demi-tour. Quelque chose avait attiré son attention...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gloin? Il ne répondit pas. Gloin?

- Chut. Tout le monde le regarda sans dire un mot. Aucun de vous n'a parlé?

- Mmh... non, pas que je sache. Pas à l'instant en tout cas. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas seuls... chuchota-t-il.

- Quoi?! dirent les nains en regardant tout autour d'eux.

Gloin sortit sa hache et les autres firent de même en le regardant faire. Si Gloin avait entendu quelque chose ou disait « Nous ne sommes pas seuls », c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison. Le nain mena la barque et ils commencèrent à marcher, se collant pratiquement l'un à l'autre par sécurité. C'est alors qu'ils se firent attaquer par une troupe de Gobelins qui s'étaient cachés en longeant et se collant au mur pour faire le moins de bruit possible et arriver jusqu'à eux sans se faire voir, comme des prédateurs voulant sauter sur leur proie. C'était une très bonne idée, cependant les nains l'avaient contrée juste à temps, avant d'être pris par surprise.

Dans des cris et des couinements terrifiants, ils se jetèrent sur eux, les uns après les autres, Gloin se prit tous les Gobelins sur lui, qui le firent tomber, Kili se mit immédiatement devant pour le protéger, le temps qu'il se relève. Le jeune nain commença à les tuer en transperçant leurs corps avec rapidité, tombant comme des mouches, Ori réussi à en frapper un dans les deux yeux, puis Nori vint l'achever à sa place. Une fois relevé, Gloin détruisait tout sur son passage, avec ses grands coups de hache, puis Kili aida Oin qui commença à être envahi. Les petites créatures revenaient en masse, bouchant entièrement la largeur du chemin. Les nains les repoussaient, les tuaient un par un, mais ils revenaient tout aussi nombreux que dans les monts brumeux, à croire qu'ils avaient plusieurs vies. Maintenant le groupe était sûr d'une chose, la grotte était bel et bien habitée par des Gobelins.

- Comment ils ont fait pour nous trouver! cria Kili, en donnant des coups d'épée.

- Ils sont sûrement arrivés de gauche! répondit Gloin après en avoir décapité un.

Les Gobelins s'acharnaient sur eux, les griffaient de tous les côtés, atteignant parfois leurs visages. Nori aida à plusieurs reprises Ori, qui ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose avec son lance-pierre, et le protégeait, restant vers lui comme le grand frère qu'il était. Gloin aidait lui aussi son aîné et Kili, puis les Gobelins commencèrent à les pousser, à les faire reculer de plus en plus, jusqu'à l'escalier.

Nori fut le premier à se retrouver au bord, il se débarrassa du Gobelin qui lui faisait face, puis deux arrivèrent sur lui, il les tua rapidement et revenu vers son petit frère. Les créatures se bousculaient entre elles pour les attraper ou les tuer, à elles de choisir... Les nains se touchaient, se donnant parfois des coups de coudes, tant ils étaient serrés. Oin commença à reculer lui aussi et atterri sur la première marche de l'escalier, son adversaire le poussait violemment et le fit aller sur la deuxième. Il réussit toutefois à le tuer, puis un autre vint vers lui, il recula à nouveau et commença à descendre chaque marche en arrière, en regardant des deux côtés pour voir où il mettait les pieds. Gloin accouru vers lui pour l'aider, sans se soucier de l'escalier en ruine. Les pierres commencèrent à tomber petit à petit. Il tua trois autres Gobelins qui revinrent sur eux, puis voyant l'état de dégradation de l'escalier et d'autres ennemis arriver, ils prirent la décision de descendre.

- Les escaliers! Venez sur les escaliers! cria Gloin en décapitant un Gobelin, faisant tomber sa tête dans le vide.

- Venez! cria son aîné, du mieux qu'il pouvait sous les hurlements des créatures.

Après avoir entendu les voix de leurs amis, Nori, Kili et Ori essayaient de se dégager des Gobelins pour les rejoindre. Nori s'attaqua à ceux de derrière et Kili à ceux de devant, pour qu'ils puissent reculer tout doucement. D'autres couraient vers l'escalier pour atteindre les deux autres nains, faisant ainsi changer son aspect. Gloin et Oin commencèrent eux aussi à reculer, car la roche tombait de chaque côté et il commençait à se fissurer pour ensuite, se séparer en deux dans un fracas infernal.

- Kili! Nori, Ori! Vite! hurla Gloin.

Les trois nains continuèrent leur combat tout en reculant. Nori arriva en premier avec Ori, il tua les Gobelins qui remontaient, après n'avoir pas réussi à attraper Gloin et Oin.

- Ori! Descends!

- Mais!

- Dépêches-toi! ordonna-t-il d'un ton très sec, qui fit même peur à son petit frère.

Ainsi, sans réfléchir, il s'élança sur l'escalier qui commençait à s'écarter de plus en plus, prit tout son courage et courra vers ses deux amis. Ne se posant pas de question, il sauta et atterrit vers Gloin qui le rattrapa, cependant la marche où ils étaient commença à rétrécir à cause du poids en plus qu'il avait causé.

- Ça va s'effondrer! Ori, Oin, descendez, vite!

Les deux nains hochèrent la tête et descendirent à toute vitesse pour rejoindre la terre ferme. Kili et Nori étaient toujours en train de se battre, essayant de faire reculer les Gobelins. Kili regarda en arrière et vit avec stupeur, qu'ils étaient en train de s'éloigner de Gloin qui les regardait.

- Nori! Vas-y!

- Non, il faut que tu viennes!

- Vas-y! Dépêches-toi! J'arrive!

Nori se débarrassa des quatre Gobelins qui l'encombraient, puis courut sur l'escalier et sauta pour atterrir rapidement vers son ami, qui lui ordonna aussi de descendre au plus vite.

- Kili!

Le concerné se retourna, mais commença à être submergé. Il reculait encore à petit pas pour arriver à l'escalier qui partait en miette, en se débarrassant des créatures qui se ruaient sur lui. Ne pouvant faire plus, car étant trop nombreux, il prit la décision de ranger son épée pour courir, mais il fut arrêté dans son élan par un Gobelin qui lui avait sauté dessus et qui le fit tomber et se cogner la tête contre une marche de l'escalier.

- Kili! cria Gloin.

Sous les rires et les cris des Gobelins, un s'approcha de lui et le retourna pour qu'il puisse le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il lui prit son épée en la sortant de son fourreau, rigola, la braqua sous sa gorge, puis la leva, prêt à lui trancher la tête, comme ses autres camarades qui avaient subi ce terrible sort. D'un mouvement sec et rapide, la lame atteignit sa gorge...

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Ça va, je ne suis pas trop cruelle de m'arrêter à ce moment?  
**

**Oui je sais, je n'ai pas parlé de Fili. Vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**xxxxxxxxxx**

D'un mouvement sec et rapide la lame atteignit sa gorge...

l'acier toucha sa peau et l'entailla légèrement, car au moment même où le gobelin l'avait abaissée, Gloin avait déjà lancé sa hache qui venue se planter en plein milieu de sa tête. Il lâcha l'épée en effleurant le cou de Kili avant de tomber sur lui. Le nain retrouva ses esprits à cause de ce poids sur son corps, le poussa en le faisant rouler et aperçut la hache de son ami. Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête, reprit les deux armes et recula de quelques pas pour pouvoir s'élancer vers Gloin. Il se mit à courir et sauta de toutes ses forces pour enfin arriver vers lui, qui le rattrapa de justesse, il lui redonna sa hache et tous deux se précipitèrent dans la descente. Une fois en bas, Kili prit son arc et commença à tirer ses flèches pour tuer chaque gobelin qui essayait de traverser. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'escalier s'effondra en emportant avec lui une vingtaine de ces créatures.

Le reste de la troupe, elle, regardait les nains avec cruauté et écœurement, puis elle partit en silence.

- C'est ça! Partez viles créatures! cria Gloin en faisant de grands gestes. Et qu'on ne revoit plus vos sales têtes! Puis il souffla. En fin de compte l'escalier a tenu, je vous l'avais dit, dit-il en ironisant.

- On a failli y passer aussi, répliqua Nori.

- Oui... on a eu chaud, dit Kili.

- Et toi, ça va? Gloin s'approcha de lui et regarda sa gorge.

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, la lame m'a juste éraflé. Si tu ne serais pas intervenu je ne serai déjà plus de ce monde. Merci.

- De rien, mais ta blessure n'est quand même pas belle.

- Tu appelles ça éraflé? Tu as vu comme tu saignes? lui fit remarquer Nori.

- Oin, tu peux faire quelque chose? demanda son petit frère.

- Vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas grave, ça va aller.

- Non ça va pas, tu as vu comme tu es? Je ne veux pas que tu tombes dans les pommes plus tard et les autres non plus. Il vaut mieux soigner ça maintenant, c'est pas le moment que tu lâches. Et en plus on aurait ta mort sur la conscience.

- D'accord...

Oin s'approcha et regarda dans sa sacoche. Il avait toujours plusieurs onguents à disposition qu'il fabriquait lui-même et ça lui était très utile, ainsi qu'aux autres. Le groupe le prenait un petit peu comme le médecin de famille. Il regarda attentivement la blessure de Kili, prit une petite serviette en la mouillant avec un peu d'eau de sa gourde et l'épongea. Il passa ensuite un désinfectant, puis une pommade qu'il étala dessus. Il mit ensuite un bandage autour de son cou pour que la plaie se referme et que la pommade agisse comme il se devait.

- Voilà, ça va aller. Tu vas t'en remettre mon garçon.

- Merci Oin.

- Le bandage ne te sert pas trop, ça va?

- Non, c'est bon.

- Heureusement que grand frère Oin est là!

- Il n'y a pas d'autres blessures à guérir?

- Mmmmh... tous les nains regardèrent attentivement leur corps.

- Non.

- Rien à signaler.

- Moi non plus.

- Tant mieux.

- Comment est-ce que les gobelins ont su que nous étions là? On aurait dit qu'ils nous attendait, dit Nori.

- Sans toi Gloin, je crois que nous nous serions fait avoir.

- Eh oui! Vous pouvez dire, merci à qui? Merci à Gloin!

- Oui, merci, dirent tous les nains.

- On a eu du bol, ils n'étaient pas armés, mais ils étaient quand même coriaces, fit remarquer Kili.

- Oui, j'ai bien cru un moment qu'on allait perdre, dit Nori.

- Raaaa plaisante pas, quand même, on est plus forts.

- Oui, mais ils étaient vraiment nombreux, je me demande même d'où est-ce qu'ils ont pu sortir pour qu'ils le soient autant.

- Il doit sûrement y avoir une tanière ou un repère pas loin, conclut Ori.

- Dans ce cas, on ne va pas du tout dans la bonne direction. On est mal.

- Ou alors quelqu'un les aurait prévenu?

- Qui?

- Je ne sais pas, quelqu'un qui nous aurait vus.

- C'est impossible, qui aurait pu nous voir? On n'a vu personne et on se serait rendu compte que quelqu'un nous suivais ou nous observais, répondit Kili.

- Il y a peut-être des cachettes ou alors le piège a déclenché quelque chose et c'est comme ça qu'ils auraient été avertis, tenta Ori.

- C'est possible...

- Si c'est le cas, je crois que nous avons bien fait de partir. On se serait sûrement fait avoir et on aurait été pris comme des rats, on aurait même pas pu revenir en arrière.

- T'as raison, et je crois que Thorin comprendra maintenant.

- Mmh.

- Au moins on aura pris le chemin que nous voulions prendre à la base, c'est déjà ça.

- Comme on dit, la première idée est souvent la bonne, dit Oin.

- On ne parle pas d'idée, on parle de choix.

- Ça revient au même.

- Là on peut pas dire qu'on puisse faire demi-tour, il faut continuer.

- Si on retombe sur eux, on va faire leur fête! Clama haut et fort Gloin. Ils nous auront plus comme ça!

- Il va falloir être très vigilants maintenant.

- J'espère que Thorin et les autres ne vont pas tomber sur eux ou sur les Orques, dit Ori.

- Ne nous faisons pas de souci pour eux, Thorin est là. Ils les extermineront en moins de deux.

- Et Fili et Dwalin? demanda le petit nain en cassant un petit peu l'ambiance.

- Je n'ose même pas y penser... répondit Kili.

- Pour le moment la vague est passée, c'est bon.

- Elle pourrait revenir.

- Mais non, c'est fini.

- J'en suis pas si sûr.

- Raaah, c'était pour être positif Nori! Positif!

- Aaaah... mais il faut être aussi lucide Gloin. Il faut voir la réalité en face.

- C'est vrai... mais tu me gâche quand même ma joie.

- En fin de compte, je me demande si on a pris le bon chemin...

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas... c'est une intuition.

- Ah ben non Kili, ne dis pas ça! C'est toi qui disais qu'il fallait aller à droite.

- Oui, mais là on y a été obligé, sinon on serait passé par la gauche.

- A mon avis, les gobelins sont arrivés à gauche. je ne vois pas d'où ils seraient venus. On a toujours pris la droite, ce qui fait qu'ils sont venu de gauche. A moins qu'ils aient des passages secrets.

- J'en serai même pas étonné. On peut considérer que Fili et Dwalin sont tombés dans un passage secret, parce qu'on ne l'a pas vu, souligna Nori.

- Mmh...

- En toute logique, si ils sont venus de gauche, c'est ce chemin qu'il n'aurait pas fallu prendre.

- Et on a bien fait.

- Tu insinues qu'on peut leur dire merci?

- En quelque sorte. Même si on a failli y laisser notre peau...

- On a intérêt à vite retrouver les autres et pourvu qu'on ne se soit pas trompé de chemin, c'est pas le moment qu'on se dirige droit vers eux et qu'on se fasse attraper.

- Alors là, ça serait vraiment trop bête.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas y penser et on devrait se mettre en route, il ne faut pas perdre de temps, termina Oin. Les autres nains adhérèrent ses paroles et ils se remirent en route en partant à nouveau dans l'inconnu.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

La lueur des torches éclairait et guidait les orques jusqu'à l'antre de leur repère. Leur domaine se situait au cœur de la grotte et était gigantesque, plusieurs tunnels débouchaient sur celui-ci. Une foule se mélangeait, les gobelins et les orques travaillent sans relâche, certains orques maltraitaient les gobelins en les fouettant pour qu'ils avancent plus vite dans leur travail qui consistait à creuser, établir des pièges, faire de nouvelles armes, aussi bien de défense que de torture.

Dès leur arrivée, la troupe se sépara en deux. Certains repartirent travailler et d'autres allèrent en direction de leur maître qui était assis dans un fauteuil de pierre se situant tout au-dessus d'un escalier, ce qui lui permettait de dominer et d'observer l'ensemble de ses travailleurs. Celui-ci se différenciait d'eux, c'était un grand orque très fort, plus que trois réunis, sa peau marron foncée, voir rougeâtre montrait qu'il n'était pas comme eux. Plus grand, plus imposant, il n'avait même aucune pitié en leur égard, malgré leur ressemblance. Sa cruauté se lisait sur son visage, beaucoup avaient peur de lui et n'allaient pas à l'encontre de ce qu'il disait, lui obéissant totalement. Sa race était la pire d'entre toute, on les appelait les Uruk-hai.

Un orque s'inclina devant la première marche, tandis que les autres restaient à l'arrière avec Fili.

- Nous vous avons apporté un cadeau maître.

L'Uruk-hai se leva sans dire un mot, descendit avec l'allure d'un roi et se dressa devant l'orque en le regardant de haut.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?! demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Nous vous avons ramené un nain.

- Un nain?

- Oui, regardez, dit-il en pointant du doigt Fili.

Il se dirigea vers l'orque qui le tenait sur son épaule et lui dit:

- Lâche-le! Celui-ci s'exécuta et le maitre l'observa attentivement.

- Il est jeune et tendre, il est parfait pour vous.

- Où l'avez-vous trouvé?

- Dans les sous-terrains avec un de ses compagnons, ils...

L'Uruk-hai tourna sa tête d'un geste vif et s'approcha de l'orque qui s'était incliné.

- Il y en avait un deuxième?!

- Oui maître, nous ne l'avons pas ramené, parce qu'il ne servait à rien.

Le chef le regarda avec un terrible regard, le plus cruel qui soit, ce qui fit même reculer ceux qui se trouvaient à côté.

- Qui vous a dit de ne pas le ramener? tonna-t-il en les regardant un par un.

- Nous avons pensé que...

Son maitre l'attrapa par la gorge et le souleva. D'un mouvement net et précis, il lui tordit le cou sans en demander plus et le balança à terre.

- Où est-il? demanda-t-il aux autres.

- Nous l'avons laissé là-bas, il doit être en train de moisir en ce moment. Nous lui avons donné un coup d'épée dans le ventre, il...

- Pourquoi?! cria-t-il en le soulevant lui aussi par la gorge.

- Ils nous... ils nous ont... attaqué aussi... nous... nous avons préféré ramené celui-là car l'autre... dit-il en bégayant.

- Je veux que vous me le rameniez! Je veux qu'il le voie souffrir!

- Mais... Maitre, il est... sûrement déjà mort.

- Ramenez-le-moi! Et vite! Dépêchez-vous si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver comme lui! cracha-t-il en montrant d'un coup de tête celui à terre.

Les autres déglutissent en regardant leur confrère et le petit groupe reparti immédiatement récupérer Dwalin. Mort ou vif, ils devaient le ramener.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de celui-ci? demanda un autre orque qui était resté avec son compagnon qui se frottait le cou pour essayer de reprendre sa respiration.

- Jetez-le dans les cachots en attendant qu'ils me ramènent le deuxième. Et ensuite je déciderai de son sort.

- Bien Maître, dirent-ils en s'inclinant.

Les deux orques prirent Fili et partirent en direction des cachots. Ses pieds trainaient à terre et laissaient des marques sur le sol poussiéreux, puis l'un d'eux le prit une nouvelle fois sur son épaule. Ils descendirent jusqu'à arriver dans les profondeurs de leur domaine, au plus bas de la grotte.

Dès que les orques attrapaient des prisonniers, soit ils les torturaient immédiatement par simple plaisir ou ils les jetaient dans les cachots en attendant qu'ils moisissent et qu'ils soient complètement affaiblis. La prison était noire comme les ténèbres, seule l'entrée du couloir était éclairée d'une torche qui donnait une minime clarté à cet espace si cafardeux. Après avoir ouvert la cage, l'orque lança Fili brutalement, puis la referma.

Il mit un long moment avant de savoir où il était, il roula sur le côté et se releva en mettant sa main sur sa tempe qui lui faisait encore mal. Il regarda tout autour et s'aperçut que seul le noir cohabitait avec lui. Il s'approcha des barreaux, guidé par cette minuscule lueur qu'il fixa quelques secondes. Un nœud se forma dans son ventre et dans sa gorge, car il était seul, sans Dwalin, ni Thorin, ni Kili et ne sachant même pas où il se trouvait.

Il voulut crier, mais il se retint, comprenant que cela ne servait à rien, mis à part faire revenir les orques. Il s'assit en s'adossant au mur et se recroquevilla. Des pensées et des images défilaient dans sa tête et le temps lui paraissait très long.

Des remords vinrent l'envahir, du fait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver Dwalin. Il était sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est et lui aussi allait subir le même sort et ce, dans d'atroces souffrances pensait-il. Il ne voulait pas mourir, mais cette peur l'habitait...

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Bizarrement, j'ai eu du mal pour ce chapitre... bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus court que les précédents, mais c'est volontaire.  
**

**Vous vous doutiez que le maitre était un Uruk-hai? :-)**


End file.
